Tribal Daddy
by jul5857
Summary: Charlie searches 20 years for his long-lost daughter Bella to explain her tribal history/ancestory and most importantly to see if she is part of a prophecy that has been told for generations. What happens what she dreams about & meets a certain wolf? O/C.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello! First, to those of you who are waiting for an update on **_My Past, Your Present, Our Future_**, know that I am just taking a little break from that story. **

**The idea for **_Tribal Daddy _**just kind of came to me and I started writing it and figured you all might like to read it!**

**So, give me your thoughts and share your opinions on my first attempt at a non-human Jacob/Bella story.**

**As always, my stories would completely suck without my awesome Beta WOLFYFANGRL. **

**She's working on some HOT new stories, along with her cool **_The __Reinvention of Isabella Swan_**. Check out her stories and leave her some lovin too!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight, except for my obsession with hot wolves._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA's POV**

If you haven't seen or heard from your father in 20 years, wouldn't you be a little shocked at his urgent request for you to visit him? Half-way across the country, no less?

Well, that's the predicament I found myself in. My father, Charlie Swan, had found me one of those class reunion websites and had apparently been trying to contact me for the past few years. I wanted nothing to do with him since he abandoned me and my mother all those years ago. As a child, I hated him for not wanting me; making me feel like I wasn't good enough to be his daughter. But as an adult, I had moved on and realized that everyone makes mistakes.

Not that I would ever forget the years of hurt he caused us, but I could forgive. And I did forgive him, but I never expected to see him again. I forgave him for my own benefit - so that I wouldn't hold onto any anger or bitterness in my heart - and I prayed that he was happy and healthy wherever the hell he was.

That was up until a few months ago when I got another annoying email saying some person I graduated with had signed my profile page or something… who cares, really? I didn't, and that's why I always deleted any and all emails from that site. But for some reason I _didn't_ delete this one and decided to open it. What I found surprised me.

My inbox held several messages from my father going back the past couple of years. I opened the most recent one and read it; and then the next one and so on. In each one, he begged me to contact him in any way possible and left me several ways to reach him. I wasn't sucked in by his words where he said he was sorry for everything and how he had missed me so much. No, what got me was how he didn't give up. Each note was a little different, but the message was the same… _please contact me_.

It made me curious and I wondered if he was on his death bed somewhere and needed closure or something before he faced judgment day at the pearly gates. I took a couple of days to think about it and kept going back to re-read his messages. Finally, I relented and replied. And I think I shocked him just as much because he had figured I would never respond.

We spent several months emailing and talking, getting to know one another again. My mother, Renee, had died a few years ago and he was crushed to learn the news. She didn't have an easy life growing up and had moved to Forks as a teenager after being passed around from family member to family member to live with. Her mother, my grandmother, was much older when Renee was born and died when Renee was a young child. Renee's father, my grandfather, was an alcoholic and could barely take care of my mom's teenage siblings. So Renee was sent from house to house to be raised.

She turned out to be one of the most caring, loving women I know, despite the dysfunctional upbringing she had. She eventually moved to Forks as a teenager and met and fell in love with my dad. It was a scandalous affair, with him getting a 'white' woman pregnant and all. The reservation didn't like their tribal members procreating with women who weren't part of the reservation. They didn't care if they banged with anything with two legs, but if they ended up pregnant, look out!

My mom tried to get child support and any type of emotional support from my dad over the years. He would come and visit here and there, and I actually was able to spend one week with him when I was little, but it wasn't on the reservation. He had rented a hotel room for the week in a city about an hour away so that I wouldn't be seen.

Growing up I didn't have a lot of information on the history of my family. I needed that for medical reasons, but I was genuinely curious who my relatives were; if I had brothers or sisters; what my cousins looked like. But I was at a loss.

So in our months of talking, Charlie answered my many questions about our Indian heritage. I had since learned that he was now on the Tribal Council of the reservation and trying to 'make things right' as he said. But I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. I was very interested in his work and my heritage, and I wanted my son to know more about it that I ever had. That led me to take my father up on his offer to fly us out and meet him. So here I am, on an airplane with my little boy taking him to meet his grandfather for the first time.

If Charlie had his way, he would have put me on a plane after I first responded to his email. But I didn't trust him then and I needed time to establish some sort of relationship. And that's what we did with our talks and exchanging photos and sharing memories. I felt more comfortable with the new relationship I made with Charlie but I was still very nervous about seeing him again.

We stepped off the plane, 4-year-old Michael holding his favorite blanket, and looked for my long-lost dad.

* * *

**CHARLIE's POV**

"Are you ready old friend?" Billy asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I'm finally going to see her again."

"I know you've missed her terribly; and I'm sorry for any part my father played in you not being able to be with Renee or Bella."

"It wasn't your fault and now that we're in control of the tribal council, we can finally set things right."

"When do you plan on telling her everything?" he asked hesitantly.

"In due time. Look how long it took her to finally contact me, and then for me to convince her to visit. I'm not going to scare her off by telling her that her father used to turn into a wolf!"

"But she needs to learn the truth and we need to see if the prophecy is indeed correct."

"We will, we will. But right now I just want to meet my grandson," I smiled proudly.

I waited just past the security check point and searched every face that rounded the corner from the arriving gates. And then I saw her. Her picture didn't do her justice… she was beautiful with dark brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes. She truly was a stunning combination of her mother and me. And then I spotted the little hand she was holding. Ah… _my grandson_. I can't believe I'm a grandfather!

I approached her and she smiled. I wasn't sure, even after the months of communication, if she would feel comfortable if I embraced her but she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi sweetheart," I choked out, overcome by emotion.

"H-Hi," she whispered.

She pulled away and looked down when the little one next to her tugged on her shirt.

"Charlie… um, dad, let me introduce you to your grandson. Michael, can you say hi?"

I knelt down to get on his level and held out my hand for him to shake. He was hiding behind Bella's leg.

"Hi there. You're a pretty big guy. I guess you wouldn't want the surprise I brought for you, huh?"

That got his attention and he peeked around her leg. I pulled out a stuffed wolf from behind my back.

"Is that for me?" his little voiced asked.

"It sure is. I need someone to take care of him, can you do that for me?"

He looked up at Bella and she nodded in approval.

"Okay," he smiled and grabbed the stuffed animal, hugging it.

We walked out to the car and made our way back to the reservation. The conversation was light, with me pointing out tourist spots to Bella and telling Michael fun stories about wolves and other animals.

We pulled in front of the house and as I carried their bags inside, I could see several pack members hiding along the tree line and a couple of council members just so happened to be taking a walk (which never happens around here, lazy folks) trying to sneak a glimpse at what they had hoped would be the answer to their prayers.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

My dad's house reminded me of a cabin secluded in the woods. It was very homey. We got Michael settled into the room where he would be staying and put him down for a nap. The poor kid was really tired from all the traveling we did today.

"You sure we're not putting you out by staying here? I don't mind going to a hotel," I said, sitting down at the kitchen nook with Charlie.

"Not at all. I haven't seen you in so many years, I'm not about to let you stay miles away at some hotel!"

"What about a girlfriend or something? I don't want to be in the way…" I trailed off.

He chucked, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I bet there's a few women who'd like you, dad. Are you dating anyone?"

"Not officially," he blushed.

We sat there in awkward silence for a little while.

"Look, I know we said this before in our emails but now that we're here – in person – I just want to say something to get it out of the way."

"OK, shoot."

"The past is the past. Let's just try and move on from here, OK? If I have any questions or need to talk to you about something from years ago, I'll ask. Otherwise I don't want there to be any awkwardness."

"Fair enough. And there is a lot I want to share with you… things from my life since I last saw you. But that can all come in time."

"Like what? You sound serious. Is there something I should know? Are you OK? Is your health OK?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he sighed. "Bella, do you remember when you were little and you came here to visit?"

I nodded.

"And any of the other times we talked or saw each other, how I always told you about the legends passed down to us?"

I nodded again, not understanding where he was going with his questions.

"Well, we're having a bonfire tonight and I'd like for you to go with me. Members of the Tribal Council will be there, telling the legends to the children… I think Michael would enjoy it… and there are several people I'd like for you to meet – that is, if you're up for it."

"I'm a little tired after the long flight but if I could take a little time to rest, I'd love to go."

I checked on Michael quickly to find him still fast asleep. I went into the room I would be using during my stay here. For some reason, I felt really comfortable in Charlie's house.; like I was meant to be here. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

_I was walking through a wooded area, maybe a forest, with Michael. He was running up ahead of me and picking wildflowers and bringing them back to me. We were laughing and enjoying the warm sun shining on our faces. Michael's laugh stopped abruptly._

"_What's wrong baby?"_

_He put his little finger up to his mouth, telling me to be quiet. He started looking around in all directions. I followed his gaze, trying to figure out what he might have heard. A sudden breeze blew past me, causing my hair to fly up in front of my face. When I pushed my curls away from my eyes, I saw Michael standing in front of me staring at something in the distance. But my little boy was shaking and making noises that sounded like growls. There was another gust of wind, blowing the bottom of my sundress all around me. _

_Then I saw him… it… a figure, as still as a statue, leering at me and Michael. I feared not for my life, but Michael's – as any mother would – and I went to pull him behind me. But when I touched my little boy's arm, I noticed how hot it was._

_Before I could register the strange temperature, Michael disappeared in front of me as his body seemed to explode, the force knocking me to the ground. I put my arm up in front of my face to shield myself when I heard a whimper. I lowered my arm and opened my eyes to find a tiny, adorable white wolf in front of me. My shock at being next to this wild animal and wondering where Michael was, made me forget about the creature that was still staring at us in the distance._

_I heard a rustling noise behind me and turned to see if it was Michael; perhaps he was thrown some distance as I was. But then the breeze blew by me once again and I looked to find the creature was gone. The little wolf in front of me began to take off after it but suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. I heard and felt the approach of slow, hard footsteps behind me. I was afraid to turn around and become face-to-face with a bear or some other large animal that could only make sounds like that._

_I began to panic as my eyes darted from side to side, searching for Michael and a safe escape. Then the creature behind me huffed, and I could feel its warm breath on the back of my neck as it blew my hair around my face again. My heart started to race, realizing it was probably the mommy wolf thinking I was hurting this little one beside me. I slowly turned to face it, but I wasn't prepared for the sight before me… a large – horse-sized – wolf with beautiful russet brown-colored fur was staring down at me. I noticed its deep brown eyes, rimmed in gold, and became lost in its gaze._

"_Mommy?" I heard a tiny voice call from behind me. I whipped my head around to find my little boy standing there naked and crying. _

I sat up straight in bed, my chest heaving with deep breaths, as I tried to calm myself down from that crazy dream. I ran to Michael's room as fast as I could to check on him. His peaceful body was still asleep, hugging the wolf my dad had given to him. I sighed in relief and heard Charlie talking with someone.

* * *

**CHARLIE's POV**

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts of how I would tell Bella about everything. I opened it to find Sue Clearwater, Rose Atera and Evelyn Call standing at my front door.

"Ladies…" I said in a warning tone. I had specifically asked that they all give me some time alone with Bella for a day or two to be able to explain everything before any nosey neighbors started interrogating her.

"Charlie, I know what you said. But we just had to see her for ourselves," Rose happily announced.

"Did you tell her yet? How did she react to the legends? What about the prophecy?" Evelyn rattled off question after question.

I looked at Sue and she smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry Charlie. I couldn't keep them away."

"Dad?" Bella called. "Is everything OK?"

"Oh my! Aren't you a pretty thing?" Rose looked her up and down.

"Bella, I'm fine. These ladies were just leaving," I said, eyeing them.

"Nonsense, Charlie. We're here now, let us meet the girl!" Evelyn demanded.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella," she said and put her hand out to Sue.

Sue looked at me first in surprise and then took her outstretched hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. Please forgive our intrusion but Charlie has told us so much about you and I'm afraid everyone is just dying to meet you."

Bella looked at me and smiled and pulled Sue by the hand into the house.

"At least she invites us in," Rose grumbled as she and Evelyn walked past me.

I rolled my eyes and prayed they wouldn't say anything that would give away our secret just yet.

The ladies grilled Bella about everything under the sun… what her favorite color was; her preference in music; her favorite flower… you name it.

"I don't mind telling you whatever you want to know, but I have to ask that we keep the noise down. My little boy is taking a nap right now," Bella asked politely.

Evelyn and Rose shot daggers at me.

"Oh! I didn't realize. Is his father here too dear?" Rose sneered.

"Oh, um… no. We're not together anymore."

Sue knew that; in fact all of the Tribal Council members knew about Bella's history but they were very respectful of keeping certain information private… unlike these catty women. The only reason Rose and Evelyn knew anything about the pack was because their stupid sons phased in front of them once, so they had to be told. Sue, on the other hand, was a member of the Council like myself and my old, dear friend Billy. Sue understood how everything had to be relayed very carefully to Bella in order for us to gage her reaction and see if the prophecy was true.

"Ladies, I appreciate you coming over. But as Bella said, my grandson is taking a nap and Bella would like to rest up before the bonfire tonight. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, not at all. I'm so sorry for us barging in before. It was so lovely to meet you dear and I do hope we get to talk again soon. I have some children your age that I'd like you to meet," Sue said as I politely ushered them out the door.

Once we got rid of them, Bella said she wanted to take a shower before Michael woke up.

Just before she closed the door to the bathroom she said, "I liked Sue. She's warm."

"Warm?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to describe it. I generally get good vibes or feelings about people and things. And Sue gave off good, warm vibes."

I walked to the porch and called Billy as soon as she closed the door.

"Well? How's that grandson of yours?"

"He's great," I laughed. "You were right. He loved the stuffed wolf."

"Ah… I'm always right. But what about Bella?"

"That's the funny thing. I asked if she remembered the legends and she said she did. I told her we'd be going to the bonfire tonight where we'd tell them again."

"And…"

"Well, Sue, Rose and Evelyn showed up here unannounced and started bombarding Bella with all kinds of questions. I finally got rid of them after she fulfilled their gossip desire."

"OK, but what's funny about that? You said something 'funny' happened."

"She said Sue was warm."

"Really? What did she mean by that?"

"I asked her because I wasn't sure if she meant body temperature. But she said she usually gets good vibes or feelings about people and Sue gave her a 'warm' vibe."

"Hmmm… interesting. Maybe there's more to this prophecy than we anticipated."

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I was a little nervous as we approached the cookout and bonfire that evening. I hadn't met any of these people before, but apparently they knew of me. I felt at a disadvantage and held Michael's hand a little tighter.

I had a weird feeling about tonight. I often got these feelings or vibes from time to time, and more often than not, they were always right. This feeling was more in the way of something was about to happen. I hated those type of feelings, because since I didn't have ESP (or even believed in it for that matter) I didn't know if something _good _or something _bad _would happen. But at least I could prepare myself either way, I guess.

We received several glances and some downright stares as we walked up to a group of men. A few seemed to be around my dad's age, and some much older.

"Charlie," the younger men greeted as the older ones nodded to him.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter and grandson, Isabella and Michael."

I smiled and Michael waved shyly.

"Bella!" a man with long dark hair called to me. "It is alright for me to call you Bella, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Billy – the best friend your dad could afford!" he laughed and opened his arms to me.

"Hi Billy. It's nice to meet you," I responded and appreciated his warm welcome as the older men continued to leer at me.

"Little Bear!" Billy called to a group of children as one boy ran over to him. "This is Robert. Robbie why don't you take Michael to play with you… if that's OK with you Bella."

Michael smiled up at me, excited to meet new people and play with new friends. I nodded and watched him run off with Robbie... or was his name Little Bear?

"They'll stay right here on the beach where we can keep an eye on them, don't worry," my dad said.

"Did your father ever tell you about the time…" Billy said as he began telling embarrassing stories about he and my dad growing up on the reservation.

I saw a group of people walk up to the crowd. Most of them looked to be around my age, maybe a couple of years younger. They were all coupled with a date, or spouse perhaps, except for one or two guys. They eyed me strangely – not in a mean or condescending way, but like they were sizing me up or seeing if I met their approval. It was odd. I tried to keep my face neutral but had a hard time as the guys would nod at me or at each other; and the ladies would raise an eyebrow or whisper to the girl next to them. It kind of reminded me a bit of high school.

The night continued on and Michael was having a blast with the other kids, making sandcastles, playing in the surf and later roasting marshmallows as Billy and others told stories of their legends well past the sun setting in the sky.

"Bella, I'd like for you to pay attention to the next story Billy tells," my dad whispered.

I nodded but wondered why it was so important. Then Billy began the tale of their ancestors being descendants of wolves and how for centuries the men in the tribe would change into wolves to protect the reservation when needed.

Billy paused when the children started pretending to be wolves, just like in his story. I looked at the group seated around the bonfire and found nearly everyone staring at me. It made me very uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat as Billy started speaking again.

"There is a prophecy that has been foretold by our forefathers for generations that a Native woman would be a peacemaker to our people," Billy said as he gazed into the dark sky. "We have yet to see that prophecy fulfilled, but perhaps that woman is among us tonight and her destiny will be revealed."

People started whispering and speaking in hushed tones.

"That woman is expected to meet her wolf, her soul mate, and bear the next true Alpha and Chief of our tribe," Billy continued as he looked around the group at each woman in attendance. "That young wolf will be loved by all creatures, but sought after by our enemies to be destroyed."

The children were hanging on Billy's every word… me included. I looked around at the people in attendance, and wondered which of these ladies thought she could be like the woman in the story? I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye near the edge of the forest. I narrowed my eyes, squinting, to get a better look.

As Billy's tale of the wolves continued, my mind began playing tricks on me as I could have sworn I saw an animal – possibly a wolf – in the tree line. Maybe it was part of their ritual? Maybe they dressed someone up in a wolf costume to either scare or make the legends more real to the children. At least that was what I thought until…

The same russet-brown colored wolf from my dreams stepped forward. I was held prisoner in his deep chocolate eyes with the gold rim when they captured my gaze. I gasped and abruptly stood up… just moments before I blacked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Seconds before I saw her faint, I could feel our heartbeats become in-sync. I could smell her scent as the anxiety set it when her eyes met mine. I heard her breathing speed up and then… nothing. For a whole second… nothing. One second might not seem like a long time to anyone, but when the heartbeat and breathing for your imprint, future wife, future mother of your children actually stops… you feel helpless.

My dad, Billy, begged me to come tonight to see if I would imprint as soon as I saw Bella. I didn't want to. Not because I didn't want to imprint on her – I did – I just didn't want it to be a spectacle in front of the entire reservation. To me, imprinting and finding your true soul mate, my wolf's mate, was private. And since I didn't know how she would react, I decided to remain hidden. I had hoped that after she had heard the legends from my father's lips, she might be more accepting and when we did meet, she would understand our connection. That was IF I actually imprinted on her.

As I watched Charlie and several women gather around Bella, I stepped back into the tree line to keep myself hidden. But my pack brothers sensed my presence and made their way over to me. I quickly phased and dressed before they reached me.

"Well?" Embry asked.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"Nice way to introduce yourself, Jake!" Quil teased.

I shot him a look.

"So, she DID see you?" Seth yelled.

I kept my eyes to the ground, afraid to meet their gaze and reveal what just happened.

It had been years since I first phased as a wolf and I watched my fellow pack mates imprint and fall in love. It was something I desperately wanted, but was discouraged to seek on my own because the tribal council insisted that as the Alpha and blood heir to the chief, I would imprint and mate with the woman described in the prophecy.

But after years of waiting and searching for this mystery woman, I became frustrated and decided it was just a story - a fairytale - and would never come true. I started sleeping around with many women but never finding love.

Then, a few years ago, after changes were made within the Tribal Council and the old members were replaced, I was given new hope. Charlie and my dad had done some research of the legends and searched for any descendant from our tribe that we had overlooked that could be the key to fulfilling the prophecy and my destiny.

After several nights of interviewing every person on the reservation and conducting their own form of a census, they found three children that were born out of wedlock. Two of those children were male; one female. The female just so happened to be the daughter of Charlie Swan. Charlie was really taken back by the news, as he was forbidden by the elders of the Tribal Council for years to have any contact with his former love, Renee, and their daughter.

He secretly visited her when she was a child but they threatened to strip the future chief title from my father if Charlie continued a relationship with either of them. He tried to fight it, but with Billy being his best friend, he surrendered in hope that one day when Billy was chief of the tribe, he would be able to remove the order issued against him.

My dad felt terrible that their friendship was used against Charlie in that way and renounced any council member who was a part of that order after my dad became chief.

They spent the next couple of years trying to contact Bella – partly for her to have the relationship with her father that she was denied all these years, and to see if she was, in fact, the woman spoke of in the prophecy.

So I stood back, fighting the imprint pull to help Bella after she passed out. I didn't want to confirm everyone's suspicions without first talking with her. But my inner wolf fought me and desired to be near its mate.

Sam, the first of our pack to imprint, recognized the situation right away. He and Jared worked to get the rest of our pack away from me and back to the bonfire.

"You know Paul will try to hit on your women, imprint or not. So you guys better get back over there," Sam said.

After they left the area, Sam turned to me, "You OK?"

I nodded.

"Come on, Alpha! Give us something!" Jared pleaded.

"She's my mate," I whispered as she started to come to and look around for her son.

"Congratulations! It's been a long time coming, huh?" Sam cheered.

"Yeah, it really has."

"But what about the prophecy? Does that mean she's the one?" Jared asked.

We all remained silent, not 100 percent sure of her part in the prophecy just yet.

"All I know is that I've waited a long time for her and I'm not waiting any longer," I said as I made my way over to her.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

"Mommy!" Michael cried and hugged me. "Are you OK, mama?"

I nodded and hugged him tighter. What just happened to me? I feel like a fool with all these people fussing over me.

"I'm fine baby. I just got up too fast, I guess," I smiled at him.

"Let's get you home," my dad said.

I nodded and glanced at Billy who had a smug look on his face. We started walking to the car when someone called for my dad.

"Go ahead and get in. I'll be just a minute," he said handing me the keys.

I was getting Michael into his car seat when I felt like I was being watched. I didn't turn around at first and started to get the same feeling – quickened heartbeat, faster breathing – as I did before I passed out. Was I having a panic attack of some sort? Brushing off that idea, I squared my shoulders and turned to see who or what was behind me.

At first I didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. But then, _**he**_ caught my eye. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen… and he was staring right at me. His gaze was so intense and the look on his face mixed with apprehension and determination. My dad stepped toward us when he saw the man and my dad stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back and forth between us, nodded once at the man and then walked to the car.

My dad had this look of awe in his eyes as he kissed me on the forehead and opened my door for me. As I tore my gaze from the mystery man, I heard Charlie mumble just before he shut my door, "It's true... she's the one."

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK, for those of you who've followed my other story you know the drill... leave a review and get a preview of the next chapter!**

**I hope you like this story. I'm not sure how long I intend to make it - as I had originally planned for it to be a one-shot, but started having too much fun writing it out.**

**So ultimately, the fate of this story is up to you readers!**

**Do you have any questions about this chapter so far; or any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen or NOT happen? Let me know!**

**Thanks and big hugs,**  
**Juls**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I wanted to get this posted sooner but was unable. To make up for it, you'll find this to be a pretty long chapter!**

**I was thrilled with all the reviews and the love you gave me for the first chapter. Thank you!**

**There were a lot of questions about what's to come - and I'm more than happy to answer as many questions as I can in your reviews and PMs. But some obvious plot-busters can't be revealed. **_*wink*_

**However, some of you made me look behind my computer monitor to see if you were spying on me! One person in particular (**_LFC_**) almost said word-for-word a line I used in Jake's POV in this chapter. It kind of freaked me out! :)**

**Thanks and big wolfy hugs to my BFF and Beta, _WOLFYFANGRL_. My stories would suck without you! Be sure to check out her new one **_Fleet Week _**- it's hot!**

**And look on my profile list for the cool, amazing authors I have the privilege ****to Beta for. Show them all some love please!**

**OK - on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I claim ownership to the crazy stories in my head!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_PREVIOUSLY on TRIBAL DADDY…_

_At first I didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. But then, __**he**__ caught my eye. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen… and he was staring right at me. His gaze was so intense and the look on his face mixed with apprehension and determination. My dad stepped toward us when he saw the man and my dad stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back and forth between us, nodded once at the man and then walked to the car._

_My dad had this look of awe in his eyes as he kissed me on the forehead and opened my door for me. As I tore my gaze from the mystery man, I heard Charlie mumble just before he shut my door, "It's true... she's the one."_

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

_I was standing on a beach watching the waves crash around my ankles._

"_Bella…" I heard someone call my name._

_As I turned to look for the voice, I found myself standing at the top of a cliff. _

"_Bella…" the voice called again._

_I turned back and realized I was now inside a beautiful home._

"_Bella…" it said again from outside._

_I walked towards a set of sliding glass doors and stepped out onto a big, wooden deck that overlooked the ocean. I stepped to the end of the deck and looked over the railing at the beach below. I saw myself standing in the ocean – just as I had at the beginning of my dream – enjoying the water as it washed up against my legs._

"_Bella…" I heard once more._

_The 'me' on the beach and the 'me' on the deck both turned our heads to the left where the sound was coming from. I chanced a look at the 'me' on the beach and saw I was laughing at something in the direction from where the voice called._

_I gasped as I watched a huge russet brown-colored wolf gallop up to 'me' on the beach and just before it was about to collide with my body, it changed into a man. A tall, muscular man that wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and spun me around in a circle as I continued to laugh. The man stopped, set me back on my feet and softly stroked the side of my face before he kissed me._

_The sky darkened as a storm quickly rolled in from the ocean, pouring down rain on 'me' and the man. Lightning streaked across the sky and a loud clap of thunder shook the deck I was standing on._

The same clap of thunder jolted me from my sleep. I sat up and tried to get my bearings. Once I realized I was in my dad's house I laid back down and tried to catch my breath. I began to piece together pieces of the dream I just had. It all felt so familiar, which was strange since I hadn't set foot on a beach in years, prior to last night at the bonfire.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I decided it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. I took a quick shower, dressed and got Michael's things ready for when he woke. Charlie knocked on my door.

"Morning Bella. Did the thunder wake you up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm an early riser anyway. How bad is the forecast for today? I know Michael was hoping to play some more on the beach later."

"That's the strange thing. The forecast is clear and there's no clouds or signs of a storm brewing at all."

"Hmmm. That is strange."

"Yeah, well stranger things have happened I guess."

I nodded but still didn't quite understand how in my dream I had seen a storm suddenly sweep in from the ocean and heard thunder in my dream and also heard it here… in Charlie's house. I shook those thoughts from my mind and focused on something more important - breakfast.

"You hungry? I can make breakfast if you'll show me where everything is," I offered.

"I'm more than anxious to test out your cooking skills but on Saturdays, Billy and I have a tradition of coffee and donuts… and this week it's my turn to buy!" he laughed. "So if it's OK with you and Michael, I thought we'd go over to Billy's for breakfast and then we can take Michael down to the beach."

"That sounds great. I'm sure Michael will just loooove donuts for breakfast! Are you trying to be the coolest grandpa by giving him all the sugary treats he wants?" I teased.

"Ah! You got me there!" he chuckled. "But Billy also wants you to introduce you to his children."

"Oh, were they at the bonfire last night?"

He uncomfortably shifted on his feet and nodded. "Well, one of them one. Billy's daughter, Rachel, is coming home – moving back home actually – but his son, uh, was there."

"Was he one of the guys that showed up with the group of people right before Billy started telling those _stories_?"

"They're not just _stories_, Bella," he huffed. "But to answer your question – no. He wasn't with that group last night."

"Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed the _stories_… er, sorry, I mean _legends_," I rolled my eyes. "I think the kids found them entertaining."

"There's so much for you to learn little girl," my dad sighed and shook his head.

_Little girl? _I thought. _I haven't been his little girl in years. In fact, I was __never__ his little girl._

"Dad," I said in a warning tone. "I'm NOT a little girl. I was the last time you actually wanted to see me. But I'm a grown woman now."

"I know that!" he said in a raised voice. "And don't think for one minute that I didn't want to see you. I… I just couldn't," he choked out.

"Yes you could have. But you _chose_ not to."

"I, I had no choice, Bella. I swear to you, if I had my way you and your mother would have been a part of my life all of these years," he pleaded with me.

"Mama?" Michael called, interrupting the tension in the room.

"Morning baby!" I said and wrapped him up in a big hug.

"Did you sleep well?" my dad asked as he ruffled his hair.

Michael nodded sleepily.

"Do you remember the nice man that was telling you the stories about the wolves last night? How about we go over to his house for some yummy donuts and he can tell you some more stories? Would you like that?" my dad asked him.

Michael smiled and nodded again.

"OK. Well, let me get him ready and we'll be on our way," I said, hoping that my dad and I would be able to get through breakfast without any drama.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

"What am I supposed to do, dad? Just walk up to her and say, 'Hi. I'm Jake, your soul mate. Oh, and by the way, I turn into a wolf. Would you care to hop in bed with me so we can fuck and make some sweet puppies?'" I incredulously asked my dad.

He had requested I come over this morning to talk with him after the incident at the bonfire last night. I respected the fact that he knew something had happened, and suspected that I had imprinted on Bella, but he chose not to address me about it in front of everyone.

"It will do you well to watch your tone with me, son," my dad eyed me, reminding me who was still chief of this tribe.

I sighed, "Sorry dad. It's just… I don't want to scare her off and I've waited so long for this to happen."

"I know Jake. We all have. I'm still curious about her role in the prophecy. Plus with her natural abilities…"

"I honestly don't care about the prophecy right now. I just want to meet her, be near her, be with her… WAIT. What natural abilities?"

"Charlie mentioned that she gets these vibes or feelings about people and things. She may just have great intuition, or it's part of what the prophecy eluded to."

"Hmmm… I wonder if she saw me or sensed me when I was in wolf form last night while you were telling the legends. I mean, no regular person should have been able to see me that far away."

"That's something you'll have to ask her son. And I'd say you'd get the chance to do that… oh, right about now," my dad snickered as Charlie, Bella and her little boy parked in front of my dad's house.

I instantly became nervous. Me, Jacob Black, Alpha of our pack and future chief of our tribe was nervous. What was going on with me? I'm never nervous; not even when we're faced with our enemies.

I didn't have a lot of time to continue my internal debate because Charlie opened the door and walked in, carrying a little boy in his arms. He nodded to me and smiled smugly.

_So he knew too, huh? Geez. These guys gossip like a bunch of old women! _I thought.

"Well, hello there! Do you remember me Michael?" my dad asked him.

He nodded in response, "You tell good wolf stories!"

"Come here," my dad beckoned with his finger and whispered to him. "I want you to meet someone. This is my little boy Jake," he said pointing to me.

"When he was your age, he liked to hear all about those wolf stories too. In fact, he and his friends used to pretend to be wolves and howl all the time," my dad laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Did you try howling last night with the other kids?"

He nodded happily.

"Good! Maybe you can teach Jake to howl again… I think he forgot," my dad winked.

I got down on his level and smiled as he walked over to me. I put my hand out to shake hands with him, but he just looked at me and shook his head no. Puzzled, I looked to my dad and Charlie for some help.

"Wolves don't shake hands," Michael's little voice said. "Don't you remember how to be a wolf?"

I smiled at his question – _if he only knew_ – and shook my head no. "Guess not. Wanna show me?"

"Mommy said wolves are like dogs and dogs smell each other to say hi," he said and then looked around shyly. "But I don't wanna smell you."

I laughed at his theory, "That's OK. How about we do a 'wolf' handshake?"

He nodded and I put my fist in front of him and proceeded to show him how to fist-bump. He did it a couple of times before looking over my shoulder and announcing, "Mama! I know a wolf handshake!"

I tensed as I heard Bella come in the door. My back was to her as Michael happily walked over to show her how to fist-bump. I slowly stood up, but kept my back to Bella.

Why was I so afraid to face her? I know why… what if the imprint was wrong? What if last night was just imagined in my head? What if she felt nothing when we saw each other again?

I shook those thoughts away as Bella applauded Michael's new wolf handshake and walked to my right side and hugged my dad.

"Good morning Bella! You're my favorite person today!" he laughed.

"Is that so? I bet anyone that brings donuts into your house would be your favorite person!" she teased and walked into the kitchen behind me.

"Uh oh, Charlie… she's onto us!"

"Michael, come pick out which donut you want before your grandpa and Billy eat them all!" she said.

I saw my dad nudge Charlie and nod in my direction.

"Bella?" Charlie called her. "I'd like for you to meet someone."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and slowly turned around.

"Bells, this is Billy's son, Jake… Jacob Black. Jake, this is my Bella."

I looked to find her facing away from me, helping Michael choose his donut. She handed him a napkin, and began talking without looking at me, "Oh, I'm so rude. I didn't introduce myself when…"

But once our eyes met, she stopped speaking mid-sentence and froze. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and then beat in-sync with mine. I smiled, knowing that what I felt last night was real. She _**was**_ my imprint, my mate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see our two fathers standing there, smiling like fools. This is exactly why I didn't want to meet her in front of anyone else. But if it had to be done in front of someone, I guess my dad and Charlie were as private of an audience as it was going to get.

I needed to break the uncomfortable silence, "Hello, Bella." I heard my voice come out much deeper than it usually is. I blamed it on my nerves.

"Y- it's you…" she shakily whispered and covered her mouth with her hand. She said it so low that had it not been for our unique hearing abilities, I wouldn't have heard what she said.

I looked in confusion at our fathers. She hadn't seen me but for a few moments before she left the bonfire last night; and we didn't officially meet. What did she mean?

"Mama, that's Jake. He's a wolf, just like me!" Michael happily said.

Bella looked from him and back to me in shock and with wide eyes.

"You… the w-wolf!" she squeaked out and shakily leaned against the counter for support.

Afraid of seeing her pass out again, I instantly got to her side and held her by the elbow to keep her upright. As soon as our skin touched, a jolt of electricity shot through me, and I assumed her too, based on her reactions. She began to panic as she pulled away from me and ran for the door.

"I, uh, sorry. I just need some air," she said and bolted.

We all stood around dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"You didn't give her the wolf handshake," Michael shook his head at me disappointed; like that was the reason for his mother's reaction. I laughed internally at him but feared the worse after Bella's response to meeting me.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! This can't be happening!_

I chanted over and over in my head.

_It can't be him!_

But it was the same beautiful man I saw staring at me last night and he had the **exact** same gorgeous eyes as the wolf I saw at the bonfire and as the wolf in both of my dreams. How is that possible?

_It's not_, I told myself. _You're just imaging things, Bella. _

But what was that feeling I got when he touched me? It was like fire or electricity shot through me. None of this was making any sense. Maybe I was suffering from jet lag or something. There has to be a logical explanation for what's going on here.

I stood on Billy's front porch for a few minutes, trying to calm myself down so I didn't end up passing out again like I did last night. I heard the door open behind me.

"I'm fine dad," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" that husky voice asked, catching me off guard and causing me to stop breathing for a few seconds. "Not breathing isn't a sign of being _'fine_.'"

His statement forced the air out of my lungs. _How did he know I wasn't breathing? Was I that obvious?_ I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. His deep brown eyes, rimmed in gold were boring into mine; the intensity making me feel a little light-headed. I heard him speaking but couldn't quite make out the words.

"Are you?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said, are you OK?" he asked again in his deep, sexy voice.

Feeling like an idiot, I smiled uncomfortably and looked away, "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"My father invited me over; I didn't mean to startle you when we met," he said.

"N-No, you didn't. I suddenly didn't feel well and it got really hot in there and I needed some air," I rambled.

He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning my statement.

My word vomit continued as I looked at anything and everything **but** him, "I don't normally walk away from beautiful men I meet… uh, I mean… I just… oh, never mind."

He chuckled and I chanced a look at him again. As soon as our eyes met again, all coherent thoughts left my mind.

It _**was**_ the same eyes that I saw last night. The way his eyes darted back and forth between mine, I knew it as sure as I was standing there - it was _**definitely**_ him. But what do I say? _Hi, I've been having dreams about you. But in my dreams, you're a wolf! And last night I saw a wolf in the woods and it had your eyes!_ Somehow, I didn't think that was the smartest thing to say to someone you just met. He seemed to be looking at me a little strangely too.

It wasn't until we heard the door open again that made me realize we had gravitated towards each other during our silent conversation. With only inches separating us, I quickly stepped back and lowered my head.

"Mama! Can we go to the beach now?" my little one asked with a big smile and chocolate icing from his donut all over his mouth.

I laughed, "I guess so."

"Yay! Can Jake come too?"

I looked over at Jake to find him smiling down on Michael, "If your mom says it's OK, I'd love to go."

"Can he mama?"

I nodded, unable to form a complete sentence at this point. That earned a fist-bump from Michael and Jake.

* * *

**CHARLIE's POV**

"Well, I guess that's that then…" Billy said smugly as we watched Bella, Michael and Jake walk down the path to the beach.

"Humpf. Yeah," I huffed.

"What's your problem old man?"

I sighed, "I just got her back and now I have to give her up to her imprint already. I know it's selfish but I was hoping for a little time alone with her to explain everything before _this_ happened."

Billy patted my shoulder. "I understand but this is what we had hoped for, for so many years. Now everything is finally falling into place."

I nodded.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

We spent the next hour or so down at the beach. I was teaching Michael the secrets to building the perfect sandcastle and answering his questions about wolves from the 'stories' my dad told last night.

Bella was watching us intently, occasionally making small talk. I could hear the spike in her heart rate and her breathing increase everyone once in a while and when that would happen, I would catch her looking at me. Each time we made eye contact, she would look away.

At first, she seemed shy or embarrassed about being caught by me. But after a while, she started to look pissed or in deep thought. I wanted so badly to hold her when she looked like that, but I knew I would scare her off if I did that.

"So, Bella… what do you think of the reservation so far?"

She shrugged, "I haven't seen much of it. Just the tourist spots. I only arrived yesterday."

"Yes, I know."

"How do you know that?" she snapped at me.

"Well, Charlie has been bragging to everyone about seeing his beautiful daughter and meeting his grandson."

"Hmmm."

I ignored her pensive answer and continued, "Well, if you haven't been given the full tour, I'd be happy to show you around the reservation," I said, secretly hoping to be the one to spend some more time with her.

She eyed me for a few moments before answering, "I, um. That's very nice of you but I'll have to talk with Char – I mean, my dad first to see if he planned on doing that with us."

"Of course."

"But, thank you for the offer."

"Maybe some other time then?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and I returned to digging a moat with Michael.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I get the strangest feelings being around this man. I can't quite put my finger on it exactly. I usually get good or bad vibes from people or situations and I've learned to go with those instincts. But _this_… these feelings were so complex and overwhelming that I didn't know how to handle myself or my feelings.

I couldn't help but to stare at him when he was playing with Michael. He was so attentive to him; and that made me question why he was so interested in my son… or me for that matter. The more he caught me staring at him the more upset I got with myself – and him for catching me.

None of this was making sense. Of course, I could just take his kindness at face value and guess that everyone on this reservation was just super friendly. But I couldn't do that. Not after what I've been through my life and learning how to trust no one but me.

And when he asked to show me around the reservation, I figured that my dad would want to be the one to do that – you know, show off his heritage to us. But when I turned him down and saw the disappointment on his face, it _literally_ tugged at my heart and made me quickly offer my thanks in hopes that he didn't think I was blowing him off on purpose.

Why did his emotions and feelings affect me like that? I didn't know this man from Adam and here I was feeling sorry for not allowing him to spend time with me.

I was watching Jake – again – when I saw him looking intently at something down the beach. I followed his gaze to see a group of people walking towards us. I looked back at Jake again to see him mumbling; his lips appeared to be moving but no sounds were coming out of his mouth – at least none that I could hear.

"Do you know those people?" I nodded my head in their general direction.

His eyes snapped to mine, "Yes."

"Oh. Well, I don't want to keep you then. Thank you for playing with Michael."

"Do you want me to leave?" he eyed me, looking forlorn and waiting for a response.

"N-no… I just, um, well I'm sure you have more important thing to do besides building sandcastles with two strangers!" I laughed.

"You're not a stranger," he said leaning closer to me. "And there's certainly nothing more important to me right now."

"Um, ah…" I stuttered like an idiot because of the feelings he was creating in me with his body language and down-right stares.

He eyes darted back over to the group and I could hear them getting closer.

"Would you like to meet them?"

I nodded.

He stood up and offered me his hand. I reached up to take it and when our fingertips touched I felt the same electric spark from earlier. I snatched my hand back quickly and looked at him to see if he felt it too.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I know she felt it that time. It was evident by the shock on her face. I smiled and moved my hand closer to her, urging her to take it. She hesitated but agreed and when we joined hands, I pulled her up quickly. She wasn't ready for the sudden movement and fell into me. I could hear my pack brothers chuckling softly at our display.

I reached up and held her arm with my other hand. She looked up at me with the most indiscernible look on her face.

"You must be Bella!"

Bella glanced from me to the group. She looked extremely uncomfortable and nervous to meet them. But that emotion quickly disappeared. She closed her eyes for a mere second, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and turned to face them.

"Hi! Yes, and this is Michael," Bella smiled at them.

After introductions were made all around, the guys joined me in the sand with Michael. He was proud to show them all his new 'wolf' handshake. The girls sat on a blanket Bella had brought with her. I was trying to listen to their conversation while making sure Quil didn't knock over Michael's sand creation. I swear, Bella's son was more behaved than my pack brother.

The girls were getting general information about her and Michael was correcting Embry on the right way to make a moat. All things considered, the day was going well. Until…

"So, Bella… are you going to the ceremony with Jake?" I heard Leah ask.

My body instantly tensed and I let out a warning growl, low enough for Leah and my pack brothers to hear. She smiled and I knew she caught it. Michael whined and looked at me. I didn't realize that I had crushed a big part of his castle at my response to Leah's question.

"I'm so sorry bud. I'll fix it," I said and looked over to see Bella's reaction. She was staring at me and Michael.

"Here, Michael… let the king of sandcastles show you how it's done!" Quil proudly announced and went to work fixing his creation.

Bella's eyes slowly made their way back to Leah, who was smiling smugly. "Um, what ceremony?"

"Oh, it's a really big deal around here; kind of like a big party for special members or our tribe."

"It sounds nice," Bella hedged.

"It is. And everyone has a date – even Quil…"

"I heard that!" Quil laughed.

"Everyone except for poor Jakey," Leah said, pretending to pout with her bottom lip out.

Bella looked at me and back to Leah. "Well, I'm sure Jake won't have a problem finding a date," she said quietly, unaware that whispering wouldn't stop me from hearing their entire conversation.

"See, that's the crazy thing!" Leah continued to ramble much to my dismay. "There's a girl he wants to take but believe it or not she's…"

"LEAH!" Sam yelled.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

If my time at the beach with Jake wasn't strange enough, things got a little weirder when Leah started asking me about Jake. But once Sam yelled for her, she quickly shut up. In fact, she didn't say another word the rest of the time they were there.

I enjoyed meeting Jake's friends. I didn't talk much with the guys, but Michael seemed to be having a blast with them. For the most part, the girls were… nice. I still received some strange looks – like they knew something I didn't - but I tried to ignore it.

When we got back to Billy's, my dad's car was gone. Jake went inside to drop off the blanket we had borrowed.

"Looks like our dads decided to spend the day fishing," Jake walked out to the porch, reading a note and then putting it in his pocket.

"Oh," I said a little disappointed. I was surprised that my dad would leave since we really hadn't spent any time alone together. "I guess we'll just head back to Charlie's house then."

"I hope you had fun!" Jake said, bending down to talk to Michael.

"You and Quil make the best sandcastles!" Michael laughed.

"Hey,_** I**_ taught Quil everything he knows!" he laughed and then stood up. "Bella, I can drive you to Charlie's if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I think I remember where the house is. It's not too far from here, right?" I asked, looking in the direction I'd be heading.

"No, it's not far. But I'm guessing Michael doesn't want to carry all those seashells home. And if I guess correctly, he'll probably asked to be carried after a few minutes, leaving you to lug him AND all the seashells," he chuckled.

"You're probably right," I sighed. "If you don't mind…"

"Not at all."

Jake walked us over to a big black truck.

"Oh, we don't have a car seat for Michael," I realized.

"You can thank Dodge for creating built-in ones," he said, putting Michael in the back seat and strapping him in.

"Nice truck," I said, looking around. It was bigger inside than it appeared and I wondered why he would need such a large vehicle, and one with built-in car seats.

"Thanks."

There was a comfortable silence between us as we pulled up to my dad's house. I felt oddly at ease with this man who was nearly a stranger to me. Jake's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like the heavy labor of building sandcastles wore him out," he said as I turned to look at a sleeping Michael.

Jake offered to carry him inside for me. I showed him which room Michael was using and Jake gently set him down on the bed. He went to remove his shoes, but stopped and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue. I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his hands and face to remove some of the sand. Jake motioned that he was leaving the room while I finished getting Michael settled. I slowly closed the door, turned around and walked right into Jake's huge chest.

"Oomph," my cry was muffled by his shirt. I went to step back but he held onto my upper arms. I stopped moving and flattened my hands on his chest when I felt that, now familiar, spark flow through me again. My eyes raised to meet his penetrating gaze. _Was he going to kiss me? _

My eyelids fluttered closed when his face became close enough that the tip of his nose brushed against mine. He paused, sighed and turned his head towards the front door. I opened my eyes, confused by his actions. He kissed my cheek and said he had to go.

"I hope to see you soon Bella," he smiled as he closed my dad's front door.

I was left standing there in the hallway, completely baffled by what had just happened. But what was more puzzling was how disappointed I was that he hadn't kissed me.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

"What the fuck?" I yelled, seeing Quil in the bed of my truck and Leah in the front seat.

"We picked up a trail…" Quil said.

"… at the border," Leah finished.

I hopped in my truck and we sped off.

* * *

**CHARLIE's POV**

"The ceremony is set for a few days from now. Do you think she'll be ready by then?" Billy asked as we sat in the fishing boat.

"Ready how? Ready to accept that she's the mate of our Alpha and future chief? Ready to understand that most of the men on this reservation transform into wolves? Ready to learn the truth as to why I was kept from her all these years?"

"Charlie, I know how difficult this is…"

"No, you don't. You weren't denied a life with your love and your child," I snapped at him and then sighed. "Sorry. I just…"

"Tell her soon. The sooner the better. I'm afraid of something being said or happening that will upset her before she has a chance to learn the truth from you."

I nodded.

"Oooh! I got a bite!" Billy laughed, reeling one in.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I decided to make a nice dinner for Charlie while I waited for him to return from his fishing trip with Billy. I had hoped that after my nice gesture with food, he'd be willing to sit down and talk to me. I had so many questions – more than I realized.

We had developed a foundation to a relationship over the past several months, but being here with him on the reservation made me realize I had a lot more to ask him.

After Jake left, I pushed any thoughts of him out of my mind. I didn't understand what was going on between us, but there was something. However, I wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for another man just because he was attractive and a sweet talker. Nope, right now the main man in my life was the little boy who was taking a nap… and now, I guess that also included my father. It was important to me for Michael and him to have a relationship, especially since I didn't get to have one with him when I was little.

My dad's pantry was stocked with food. It was as if he knew there was going to be some famine or war and he wanted to prepare for something. I shook my head when I saw that he had 46 pounds of pasta and enough other staples to last several winters. But it wasn't winter, so why stock up on hibernation food?

My cell phone rang and I ran to grab it before it woke Michael up.

"Hello?

"Bells, it's me."

"Hi, dad."

"Sorry I've been gone so long. But I can't let Billy catch more fish than me," he laughed.

"It's OK. Jake brought me home. Michael's taking a nap and I'm getting ready to make dinner for us for later."

"Oh yeah? That sounds great honey. Hey, Billy said some of the kids that Michael met last night were asking to play with him again. Would it be OK with you if we took him to play with them and we had our talk tonight?"

"Um, sure. I guess so."

"Great. I'll let Sam know that we'll bring him over after dinner. What? Hang on a sec, Bella."

I heard hushed tones and a conversation between my dad and Billy but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sorry. You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, Bella? How much dinner are you planning on making?"

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, it seems like my _old friend_ here wants to invite himself over for dinner tonight."

I laughed, "That's fine. I was planning on making pasta and based on the supplies in your pantry, I'd say we have enough to feed an army!"

"Perfect! What – No. Argh! Hang on," he huffed.

"Bella my dear!"

"Yessss, Billy," I smiled.

"Thank you so much for the invite. Your old man is too rude to invite me himself, so I have to take advantage when the opportunity arises."

"Sure, sure."

There was a long pause.

"Are you there Billy?"

"Yes, dear. Sorry – you saying that just reminded me of something. Do you mind if I bring Jake with me tonight?"

I felt the beginnings of butterflies in my stomach but tried to act unphased by his question, "Why not? The more the merrier, right?"

"Ah… be careful what you wish for. You might have a pack of hungry men show up if they find out you said that!" he teased.

My dad said he'd be home in about two hours or so. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so I decided to make a quick sandwich since I hadn't eaten anything all day. I walked around the house, nibbling on my ham and cheese, surveying the items my dad had in his possession. There were beautiful handmade Indian blankets, rugs and carvings throughout the house. And I noticed several pictures of my dad and Billy on fishing and hunting trips from years ago.

There were also ones of them standing with a few other men. The group of them together reminded me of Jake's group of friends I met earlier today. I guess those guys must be related to the men in my dad's photos. It was uncanny how in most of the pictures they really hadn't aged that much. Sure, now in person I could see that they were older, but in the pictures there was a date at the bottom of each stamped by the camera when it was taken. The years rolled by as I scanned the photos across the wall, but they looked the same in each of them.

I finished my sandwich and noticed I still had at least another hour before I had to start preparing dinner. I grabbed a blanket and laid down on a glider on the back deck. Within minutes of hearing the sounds of nature and the ocean off in the distance, I was asleep.

Ever since I came to visit my dad yesterday, I had two strange dreams. I generally have unusual dreams, but this time was different… it was like I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I know that doesn't make sense but that's what it felt like. Maybe I was sleepwalking. No, I couldn't have been because I was in the same place on the glider when I woke up.

Perhaps it was one of those precognition dreams. That hasn't happened since I dreamt that my best friend Nikki was dead and I was awoken in the middle of the night by my other friend calling to tell me that Nikki was in a terrible car accident.

Either way, I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen – or already did happen – and I just wasn't aware of it yet.

I started making dinner and decided to make a lot, and I mean _**a lot**_, of pasta… 10 pounds to be exact. I figured we could have it for leftovers for lunch tomorrow and I could add some chicken to it. Michael woke up and helped me in the kitchen before he found something on the Nickelodeon channel more interesting than his mommy.

Soon enough, I heard several vehicles pull up and my dad walked in the front door, playfully arguing with Billy over whose fish was bigger. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen to meet them. They were showing Michael their prize catches and letting him hold their fishing rods.

"Bella!" Billy cheerfully greeted me. "Don't listen to a word your father tells you about fishing. He wouldn't know how to catch a fish if it landed in his lap!"

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that each time I end up reeling in more than you," my dad laughed.

"Billy sniffed the air, "Ummmm-hmmmm! Something sure does smell good!"

"Thanks. I hope you like it. Everything's just about ready. Michael, why don't you help your grandpa and Billy get cleaned up and we'll all sit down to eat."

"Ah… about that Bells…," my dad nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you already ate! I made 10 pounds of pasta!"

"No – we're starving! It's just that… when Billy invited Jake," he paused and I felt those damn butterflies again. "Jake's friends overheard him and sort of invited themselves for dinner too."

"What?" I asked, not upset, just surprised that people around here felt comfortable enough to invite themselves over.

"It's my fault Bella. Jake had my call on speakerphone and everyone heard and…" Billy began.

"…it's kind of how things are done around here. We're comfortable enough and feel like…" Charlie added.

"…one big happy family," I finished for them and they smiled at me being so understanding.

"Do I smell garlic?"

"And sauce?"

We turned around to find several of Jake's friends in the doorway. I saw Sam holding a little boy who squirmed to get out of his arms once he saw Michael.

"Little Bear!" Billy called and the boy made a bee-line for him and hugged his neck.

"Bella. Robbie heard where we were headed and wanted to see Michael. I hope that's OK," Sam said apologetically.

"Sure. The more the merrier, right?" I smiled.

"I told you to be careful about saying that!" Billy teased and then leaned in to whisper to me. "And when we all pile out of here, Sam will take Michael with him for a little while so you and your dad can talk."

I nodded and ushered everyone into the house. None of the girls I had met earlier today were here and I peeked my head out the door to see if they were coming when I saw Jake pull up. He was on his cell phone and didn't see me at first.

"I can't wait to see you too… (pause) …Yeah, I am… (he laughed and paused again) …wait up for me, ok?... (pause) … love you."

I felt the blood rush from my face and my stomach flop. I knew it was too good to be true. Ever since our 'near kiss,' I secretly had been anticipating Jake showing up tonight and having dinner with me, Michael and our fathers. I was a little disappointed to learn that so many others would be joining us, but after hearing his conversation I think I'm better off having a lot of people around to keep my attention off Jake.

Smiling, he stuffed his cell into his pocket and walked up to the front porch. He looked up and saw me standing there. His smile grew and I felt those damn butterflies again. Feeling betrayed by my emotions – _didn't my heart hear his conversation? I know my brain did _– I politely offered a small smile and turned to find my dad.

I wasn't worried about not having enough pasta, but I quickly put together another big bowl of salad and threw two loaves of frozen garlic bread into the oven. The bread was ready within minutes and I set up a buffet-style line of food for everyone to serve themselves.

We didn't have enough seats for the entire group at the table so some of the guys sat in the living room, watching a game on TV. I found a seat saved for me, which just happened to be next to Jake, and I internally cringed. I didn't want to be this close to him and have to feel all these stupid emotions when he obviously – based on the conversation I heard – had affections for someone else.

Sam had just finished filling his plate when I said, "Sam, here… you can take this seat." As I offered the one next to Jake.

Jake looked a little hurt that I didn't want to sit next to him, but why should I care when he had someone waiting up for him at home? Sam looked back and forth between me and Jake and seemed torn as to what to do. I heard a noise that sounded like a growl and joked that someone's stomach must be really hungry. The guys around the table all shot me a look.

"What?" I asked confused.

Sam kicked Paul out of his seat, saying, "Thanks Bella. But Paul said he _really_ wanted to watch the game so I'll just sit here."

I shrugged, realizing that my attempt to avoid Jake wasn't going to work. I sat down and we began to eat. Despite feeling Jake's eyes on my throughout dinner, I managed to enjoy myself as they shared funny stories about each other. My culinary skills were applauded by all the guys and I laughed when Robbie told me I cooked better than his mommy.

I started to clean up after the guys all took their empty plates into the kitchen and gathered to watch the final minutes of the game. I was standing at the sink when I felt Jake come up behind me.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"No thanks. I got it."

"I don't mind – it's the least I can do after bringing all these goofs with me."

"It's no big deal… really. I'm sure you'd rather go watch the game anyway," I said, trying to ignore my racing heartbeat from being so close to him.

"I insist," his deep voice said as he placed his hand on top of mine under the stream of water.

There is was again... that spark or whatever. Shit! Why does this keep happening?

"_Wait up for me, ok?... love you,"_ I heard his conversation again in my head.

I wanted so badly to call him out on the fact that he was flirting with me after telling his girlfriend that he loved her on the phone. But since his father was a friend's of my dad's, I tried to be polite.

I pulled my hand back from him and said as I walked away, "Thanks for the offer. You know how to load a dishwasher?"

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

What the fuck just happened?

I had spent the afternoon following a scent that Seth had picked up earlier. The trail was all across the border, from one side of the reservation to the other, and then just disappeared into the water. It was beyond frustrating and had us all puzzled as to why this was happening now.

It had been several months since we had a real threat. Every once in a while a nomad would alert us, but they never came onto the reservation or even dared to try. But now… now this one was here for a reason and I had a feeling it would be back soon.

Knowing that it was still out there, left me on edge. But I calmed down a little when my dad said we'd be having dinner with Bella, Michael and Charlie. Of course, my idiot pack brothers overheard our conversation and invited themselves. I think they were more excited about being around my imprint than I was… _**nah**_! No real chance of that, but they were anxious to be around who everyone thought Bella was the woman from the prophecy. And I couldn't blame them for that.

Just before I arrived at Charlie's house, I got a call from the only woman who has been in my heart all these years. My big sister Rachel was coming home… for good… and I couldn't wait to see her tonight. She asked if I was finally settling down and I told her yes. The thought of being with Bella in the future made me beyond happy. She was driving and expected to arrive around 10 o'clock. She said she had a lot to talk about with Billy so I asked her to wait up for me so I could see her.

I thought my evening couldn't get any better – having dinner with Bella and everyone else, and then hopefully getting her to agree to spend some time with me. After that, I'd see my sister again. I smiled at the thoughts of a happy night to come.

But now… now I'm standing in Charlie's kitchen, holding a rag and dish under the water and staring at Bella as she walked away from me.

"What just happened?" Sam whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

"I really don't know."

"I thought you said things were going good this afternoon."

"They were. And if Leah and Quil hadn't shown up when they did, we would've kissed. But now?" I shook my head, trying to make sense of what was going on with Bella.

"She seems upset about something. Think she's mad at you?"

"I don't know. What do I do?"

He shrugged, "I'm the last one to be giving advice on women, bro!"

In my stupor of trying to figure out what I had done to upset Bella and hoping to get us back to our almost-kiss, I had loaded the dishwasher and soaked the pots in the sink. I turned, wiping off my hands, to find my dad staring at me with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you even do the dishes at your _own _house?" he teased.

I waved him off.

The game wrapped up, everyone thanked Bella again and started to head out. I knew Michael was going to play with Robbie for a little while so I had hoped that Bella would be willing to spend a little time with me.

Bella packed a little nylon backpack for Michael to take with him before she kissed him and told him to be good. Then Sam left, saying he'd bring Michael back in a couple of hours. That left me, my dad, Bella and Charlie in the house.

I grabbed Charlie and asked if I could speak to him quickly. He nodded and walked out to the back deck. Charlie leaned against the railing, looking at the ocean in front of us, waiting for me to talk. I mirrored his stance and tried to explain my desire to spend some time with Bella before the ceremony.

"Jake, I get what you're saying but I haven't even told her everything yet. Give me a little more time."

"Charlie, I've been more than patient. This is my future we're talking about here!"

"Don't forget who you're talking to, son. I'm the one who's had to live without her and her mother all these years," he raised his voice to me.

"Exactly. So you should understand where I'm coming from. If this was Renee…" I started but paused when he growled at me. "If this was Renee, you wouldn't want to waste another minute without her, would you?"

"No. But Bella has been through so much and I'm not sure how she'll react once she finds out the truth."

"Which is why I'd like to spend some time with her… to develop some type of relationship – friendship – with her before we tell her everything."

He sighed, "Fine. Give me an hour with her to answer some questions she has about us and then you can talk with her."

I smiled, anticipating my time with Bella. But the smile quickly faded when he threatened me. "So help me Jake… if I find out you've told her our secrets or anything about the prophecy before I've had a chance to do so myself, I'll have your _**tail**_."

Charlie knew he was no match for a young Alpha wolf like me, but he still had the strength and speed from when he used to phase. So I wasn't about to piss him off anymore.

I was about to concede to his demands when we both heard Bella yell from the doorway, "What secrets? What fucking prophecy?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK, you know the drill... leave a review and get a preview of the next chapter!**

**I hope you like this one. Some parts were sort of a filler but needed to be said to get us to where we're going in future chapters.**

**I have this story completely outlined but I like to get your opinions on what you'd like to see happen.**

**Some of you have given me some suggestions and one of them has already been worked into the next chapter. **

**Just as like we did in **_My Past_**, the readers helped picked locations and events that took place in certain chapters.**

**So let me know what you'd like to see or not see and if there's a way, I'll fit it into an upcoming scene and that lucky reviewer will get credit for his/her idea.**

**And speaking of **_My Past_**, check out my profile for some amazing new banners/artwork created by Nicole (aka -**_EnjoyyourJacob_**-). She was kind enough to make these and I love her for it! You can also find them on the **_My Past _**page on Jacob Black n Pack's site.**

**Thanks and big hugs,**  
**Juls**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**

**_*_**_peeks from behind computer screen and bats eyelashes_**_* _**

**_I'm so sorry everyone for the extremely long delay in getting this chapter posted. _**

**_I won't bore you with the details but I was out of town and then had some issues come up that made me not want to write. Having writer's block is bad, but at least you WANT to write; this time I couldn't even bring myself to do it. It saddened me terribly but thanks to those of you who sent me amazing reviews and kind words to encourage me to keep going. _**

**_I love all of your questions and I've been answering them as best as I can without giving too much away. There are a few recurring ones that keep coming up so I thought I would address those after you read this chapter._**

**_As most of you know by now, I love hearing your ideas and suggestions for the characters and upcoming chapters. If I can work your idea into the story, you get credit for it. And this chapter's 'shout out' for her thoughts on Bella freaking out after her talk with Charlie and leaving for a bit goes to... goldengirl. _**

**_Someone also suggested that Bella talk with Jake in wolf form, but that was a little too close to one of my favorite stories called _**_'Unexpected Reunions' _**_by _**_charverv_**_. So instead, I changed it up a bit but still went with the base of the idea given to me._**

**_You all should read the reviews sometimes... people write some really funny stuff in there!_**

**_Last but not least, big hugs and thanks to my awesome Beta WOLFYFANGRL. You know I love you and thank you for listing to me babe!_**

**_Anyway, on with the show!_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Just the crazy ideas in my head._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**

_PREVIOUSLY on TRIBAL DADDY..._

_"Fine. Give me an hour with her to answer some questions she has about us and then you can talk with her."_

_I smiled but that faded quickly when he threatened, "But so help me Jake… if I find out you've told her our secrets or anything about the prophecy before I've had a chance to do so myself, I have your __**tail**__."_

_Charlie knew he was no match for a young Alpha wolf like me, but he still had the strength and speed from when he used to phase. So I wasn't about to piss him off anymore. _

_I was about to concede to his demands when we both heard Bella yell from the doorway, "What secrets? What fucking__ prophecy?"_

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I kissed Michael on the forehead one more time as he sat in Sam's car, telling him to be a good boy and to listen to Sam while he played with Robbie. Robbie and Michael were both smiling so big at the chance to play together, how could I say no? I watched them drive away, choking up a bit and waving like a mom would do when she dropped her child off at summer camp or their first year at college or something.

Shutting the door and resting my forehead on it, I took a deep breath and told myself that it was perfectly 'ok' for me to be worried. I mean, who willingly sends their son off with near-strangers? Me, apparently. I needed to trust the people on the reservation since my dad considered them like family. But first, I needed to trust my dad and to do that we had to have that dreadful talk.

"Bella?"

I turned to find Billy still sitting at the dining room table and looking at me intently. "He will be fine, trust me," he said.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

"Yes, it is easy to _say_, but also easy to _do_ if you trust the people in your life."

I gave him a pointed look; first, because I was surprised that he actually heard my grumbling, and second, because trust was something I felt was earned... not given.

"Trust? You want to talk to me about trust? With all due respect Billy, this really isn't any of your business."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," he began, sitting forward in his seat and resting his elbows on the table. "I was the one who had to watch your father mourn his relationship with his daughter and the love of his life. I was the one who helped him get up and face life each day when he didn't know if you were dead or alive. I was the one who waited patiently by his side for years, hoping for your to answer any of his attempts of contacting you. So with all due respect, Bella, this _**is** _my business."

I was a little taken back by his tone but he was right, and I realized just how little I knew about what my dad had gone through all these years without me. It's much easier to assume that he'd forgotten about me, moved on with his life and lived happily ever after. But apparently, that wasn't the case.

"You have no idea how much I want to trust my dad, but it's just..."

"I understand Bella. I do. But you really need to get everything out in the open with Charlie so you can finally begin to build the relationship you were both denied for so long."

"Why was that?"

"Pardon?"

"Why was he denied a relationship with me? It's not like someone told him he couldn't see me or something. I know my mother would have gladly let me have time with my dad. I always thought he didn't want to spend time with me, but you're making it sound like he didn't have a choice? What's that all about? What does that mean?"

Billy shook his head. "That's for Charlie to answer, not me."

"You're right. I'm going to find him and we'll finally talk. Thanks Billy, for everything... taking care of my dad all these years and being so kind to me and Michael. I feel like you're family already!"

He smiled a big grin. "I'm so happy you feel that way. Now, get! Go talk to your old man. I believe I have a date with some ice cream later!"

I laughed at Billy and went in search of my dad. I noticed Jake had disappeared too and at first I assumed he might have been in the bathroom. But when I heard voices coming from the back of the house, I made my way to the patio door. As soon as I heard my dad raise his voice, I stopped dead in my tracks. Who was he yelling at? Was it Jake? And what could have him so upset? I tip-toed over to the door to find that it had been left it open a crack. I felt like a fool as I leaned my ear against the door opening so I could hear better.

Jake was saying something to him when their mumblings finally became clearer. Charlie was agreeing to let Jake talk to me after we had our conversation. Jake was asking my dad for permission to see me? _Well, that's kind of sweet. Wait!_ _Remember he has a girlfriend waiting at home for him!_ I thought.

I was quickly pulled out of my inner musings when I heard my dad threaten for Jake to not tell me some secret or prophecy or something. Prophecy? What on earth are they talking about? I about as much yelled that to them, completely surprising the hell out of both of them. They stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. If I wasn't so pissed, it would've been funny.

Billy came out to see what was going on. He looked back and forth between us and then nodded, like he had figured it all out or something. That just pissed me off even more!

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Bella, I was just telling Jake here..." Charlie nervously began.

"I was asking your dad if, uh, it would be ok to spend some time with you tonight. But he informed me that you two had plans to talk," Jake tried to finish for my dad.

"Uh huh," I said suspiciously, eyeing them both.

"But I'd still like to see you after your talk... if that's ok with you," he said, giving me those sad, puppy dog eyes.

Those eyes were working on me but I didn't want him to know that. "I don't know. I'm pretty tired and I'm really not up for doing much tonight."

"Oh, that's fine. I could pick you up and show you around; or just come here... whatever you like," he smiled.

_He just won't take no for an answer, will he?_ I looked at my dad, who still looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he nodded in approval of Jake. I glanced at Billy as he smiled smugly at the two men on the deck.

"Fine. But I really need to talk to my dad right now. So, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all. I'll be back in an hour. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded, mad at myself for even agreeing to anything with him in the first place since he has a girlfriend. But my dad didn't seem to know or else I doubt he would have let me go with him.

"Come on then boy," Billy grinned. "Let these two get to talking."

And with a wink to Charlie, Billy ushered Jake out of the house.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

Robbie and Michael were having a blast playing together. I laughed watching them as they took turns being the superhero to save the day against the evil bad guys. A little ironic, huh? Here we were doing the exact same thing, only we were werewolves, not superheroes.

I prayed that the wolf gene would skip their generation so they never would have to deal with phasing and fighting our mortal enemies. But I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. At least it didn't skip a generation with us. As far as I knew, most of the men on this reservation either are or once were wolves. We hadn't had a battle or needed to take anyone out in a really long time - and the wolf part of me missed the adrenaline rush from the fight. But the human side of me just couldn't wait for the day when the prophecy came true and there was peace for our people.

Looking back at the boys playing again in the yard, I was hoping Jake and Charlie could convince Bella to stay, at least for a while. Robbie would need a friend growing up around here and he and Michael seemed to get along like brothers separated at birth.

Something gleaming on the ocean behind where the boys were playing caught my eye. I stood up to get a closer look. It appeared to be something bobbing along the surface of the water. Even with my enhanced eyesight, dusk was making it difficult to see it clearly. The boys pretending to be wolves and howling caused me to break my gaze and chuckle at them. When I peered out into the ocean again, it was gone. I sniffed the air but smelled nothing out of the ordinary and brushed off the idea of something strange being out in the water.

Sue called to check on Robbie since Leah was out patrolling tonight. She offered dessert for me and the boys and I used them as an excuse to enjoy some of her homemade ice cream. Sue didn't live far from the house that Leah and I lived in. So the boys and I decided to walk there. They pretended to be protecting me, peeking around corners and pointing their fingers in the shape of a gun, as we made our way to Sue's.

But it was me who was really protecting them... or so I thought.

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

After Billy and Jake left, Bella and I sat down on the deck to talk. I was apprehensive for many reasons, but mostly I worried about how much she had heard between me and Jake. I wanted to tell her the bare minimum about the legends and eventually work up to the prophecy once I felt she was more accepting of our secrets.

We normally tell NO ONE of our phasing abilities, except those directly impacted by it. And since she was Jake's imprint it was his right to tell her about that. However, Bella was different in many aspects, and the most important one being that many of us believed she was the one spoken of in the prophecy.

"Dad..." she started, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I really need you to tell me the truth."

I nodded.

"I know we were supposed to have a talk about us, our past and get everything out in the open but... right now I need you to tell me why you were threatening Jake."

I sighed, "Bells... I'll tell you as much as I can."

"No, dad... the whole truth," she said pointedly.

I nodded reluctantly and asked her to keep an open mind when listening to me. She agreed and I began telling her about the legends and which parts weren't legends but reality. She remained quiet during my explanation, only responding with gasps, sighs and wide eyes as I spoke. I really couldn't gather her reaction based on her speechlessness but since she hadn't freaked out yet, I forged ahead and told her about our enemies and what made us turn into wolves. She would no longer look at me and just stared out into the dark ocean beyond the deck.

After a long pause, I stroked her hand and asked, "Do you have any questions Bells?"

"Is that why you didn't want me?" she squeaked out.

"What?"

"Because I'm not a boy and I don't turn into a wolf? Is that why you never wanted to see me?"

"God, no Bells! That's not why!"

She shook her head, as if she was trying to clear the disturbing information I had just told her from her head.

"Wait! What am I even saying? This is insane! You do realize that dad, don't you? You honestly expect me to believe that you and every other man around here turns into a wo-wolf? And that you protect people from evil creatures? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Bella, please. It's true. I just couldn't tell you before but now…"

"Oh what? Now you can? Why? Why now?" she demanded.

"Be-because... I just can."

"No. That not good enough," she said and stomped back into the house.

I sighed, gave her a few minutes to calm down and then went inside the house to find her. She wasn't in her room but I noticed the dresser drawers open and things thrown about. I quickly walked over to Michael's room only to find her packing his things.

"Bells... what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting out of here."

"You can't go."

"Watch me."

"Bella please. I know this is a lot to comprehend but..."

"No buts _Charlie_..." I winced at her tone and lack of the word 'dad.'

She saw my reaction and took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I just need some time. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I don't even know what to make of all of this... this... ARGH!" she screamed, finished packing and then turned to face me again. "I need your keys please."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I saw a motel off the main road when we first got here. I think I can find it."

"Let me drive you then," I offered, hoping for a little more time to try to calm her down and explain things.

"NO!" She roared. "Just give me some space... _please_," she pleaded with me.

And at that very moment, she reminded me so much of her mother. The way Renee would beg and plead for me to stay with her, to visit my daughter, to tell her why we couldn't be together. And reliving those memories broke my heart all over again.

I told her where Sam lived so she could pick up Michael and I watched her drive away. Once she was out of sight, I dropped to my knees, pulled at my hair and groaned in sadness and frustration. I feared the thought of losing my daughter all over again. But my groan came out more like a howl, causing those who were phased to return my call.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

"You should try this ice cream Jake... it's to die for!" my dad laughed as he shoveled another spoonful of Sue's homemade treat into his mouth.

"No thanks dad. I'm too..."

"Nervous, excited, anxious?" he teased.

"Yeah - all of those. I can't wait to see Bella again. I just hope Charlie is able to explain things in a way so she'll understand and not freak out."

"You going to tell her about imprinting?"

"I... I'm going to wait and see how their talk goes first. I don't want to throw too much into her lap at the same time. I mean, she's trying to work things out with her father who she hasn't seen in years and now she learns that we're wolves." I shook my head. "I don't think even _you_ would react well to all that information at once!"

"No, but I..."

We were interrupted by an unusual howl. The noise didn't sound like someone from my pack and that concerned me. After my dad and I shared a look, we both took off out the back door. I quickly undressed and tossed my clothes to my dad. As soon as I phased, I howled to make everyone to check in. A few seconds later, I began to hear each of my pack infiltrating my mind as they also wanted to find out who made the call. Sam phased in and he was the only one who didn't ask about the strange-sounding howl. Instead, he began showing me scenes of Bella picking up Michael and then proceeded to ask me if I knew where they went. He seemed nervous. I didn't have time to answer him or even process the fact that Bella had left Charlie's and went to pick up Michael because my dad approached me.

"Son, I think I know who that was."

Each of my pack members were watching through my eyes, waiting for Billy to reveal his thoughts. He raised an eye at me, turned around and walked back into the house. I huffed at my father's need for dramatics. Why couldn't he just come out and say it instead of making me phase back, get dressed and go back inside... which was exactly what I was doing.

"OK, old man. Spill it."

"It's Charlie. I'd recognize his howl anywhere."

"But he hasn't phased in years," I said stunned.

"Exactly. So for him to have phased..."

"I better get over there dad."

"I'm coming with you."

Sam began calling my cell and texting me the minute he phased back. I couldn't deal with him right now, or any of them. I understood why my dad was hesitant for anyone to learn that the cry came from Charlie. Once a wolf stops phasing, it's not only uncommon for him to phase again at all, but it's also very painful. I couldn't imagine what would have caused him to phase again, if he did in fact phase, unless it had something to do with… oh god! Bella!

I smelled the air as soon as we pulled up to Charlie's house. I sensed nothing out of the ordinary but his front door was wide open. My dad and I rushed inside to find him downing a shot of whiskey.

"Oh good. You're both here. Care to join me?" he said, getting up to find two more shot glasses.

"What's going on Charlie?" my dad hesitantly asked. "Uh, where's Bella?"

I had already began roaming each room in search of her as soon as we entered the house and I saw Charlie on his way to being drunk.

"Where is she?" I nearly growled.

"Don't you get all pissy with me boy. This is all _**your **_fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yep. If you wouldn't have insisted on seeing her tonight she wouldn't have heard us on the deck and everything would be fine."

"Charlie..." my dad said calmly. "What exactly happened? Where is Bella? Do you know where your daughter is?"

Charlie plopped down into his chair. "Yeah," he sighed dramatically. "She's gone."

"GONE?" I roared.

"Calm down Jake," my dad pleaded when he saw me shaking.

"What do you mean _gone_?" I asked.

"Just what I said! She's gone! She... she... oh god Billy! What am I gonna do?" he cried.

I didn't have the patience for this. Bella was obviously upset - upset enough to leave - and Charlie was upset enough to be drinking and crying. I need to find her and talk to her.

"Where. Is. She." I grounded out, forcing both my dad and Charlie to look up at me.

He sniffled, "She was going to pick up Michael at Sam's and then go to the motel. I gave her my car."

I looked at my dad and he nodded in understanding as I raced to my truck in hope to find Bella.

My cell rang again and I barked, "WHAT?"

"Jake, dude. What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Bella. Charlie tried to talk to her tonight about everything and she must have freaked out. I don't really know much else because Charlie's hell bent on getting drunk right now and crying."

"Where is she?"

"I think at the motel. Why?" I asked, realizing he was being unusually quiet.

"I think we have a problem."

-0-0-0-0-

After listening to Sam explain what happened when he was watching Michael, I walked back inside and told my dad everything.

"Jake if you go to her now, she'll just throw you out. She needs time. Time to process and adjust to all of this," my dad explained.

"I don't have time dad. Not after what Sam told me…"

"You really think they were watching him? Maybe it was a nomad or…"

"No. I can feel it. Something's wrong. And if it's after Bella's son, then I have to do something."

"Why would it want Michael?"

"I don't know. But I'm not taking any chances, especially now that they're off the reservation. I have to protect them."

"But she doesn't want us… doesn't want me, not us wo-wolves," Charlie hiccupped and then fell over onto his side along the couch.

My dad and I watched him. He was so distraught when we first got to his house. I'm not sure how much he had to drink before we got there but it had been enough for him to slur his words and stagger when he walked. I was so thankful that he hadn't actually phased when we heard the howl earlier in the night. Although Charlie may welcome the physical pain of phasing right now to ease the ache in his heart.

"Go do what you have to do son. But remember how fragile she is right now," my dad said.

I nodded and left to figure out how to protect my imprint and Michael without upsetting her any further.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

After getting settled at the motel and letting Michael play in the bath for a while, he fell fast asleep. I was thankful for that. Some peace and quiet was necessary to process everything my dad had told me.

I stopped at the liquor store on my way to the motel and picked up a bottle of red wine. I needed something to calm my nerves and figured that would do the trick. Now that Michael was out for the night, I poured myself a glass and hoped it would help me forget everything for a while and allow me to sleep soundly.

I was leaning back against a pile of pillows on the bed across from Michael's, listening to my iPod and enjoying my third glass of vino when I heard a noise outside. We were on the bottom floor of the motel and the room had sliding glass doors that led to a tiny covered patio with two chairs. I removed my ear buds and peeked out of the drapes covering the doors. But I didn't see anything and promptly crawled back into bed, thinking I might have had too much wine already.

Then I heard it again… it was faint, but it sounded like a puppy whining. I got up and looked again and saw a dog about 100 feet away. It was standing at the edge of the trees, just behind the motel's property. I pulled the drapes completely open and the dog tilted its head to the side. I am a huge animal lover but I wasn't crazy enough to mess with a stray animal that could be dangerous.

We just stared at each other for a while and then I went back to my bed. I didn't realize I left the drapes open until the dog came up to the door and scared the crap out of me! Putting my hand on my chest and waiting for my heartbeat to return to normal, I looked over at Michael to make sure my squeal of surprise didn't wake him up. He continued to sleep soundly and I turned to face the dog again.

Only that's when I realized it wasn't a regular stray dog. This dog was a husky or was breeded with a coyote I assumed. It had striking eyes and was bigger than most dogs I had been around. The dog put its paw up to the door and scraped its nails across the glass.

"Stop that!" I whisper-yelled.

The animal had enough sense to look scolded and put its head down, causing me to laugh. Slowly, it lifted its head and looked at me again.

"Where did you come from?" I asked through the glass and continued my conversation with this stray animal. "You hungry?"

Its eyes seemed to light up when I said that. I giggled, thinking the wine was going to my head if I was really seeing those kind of reactions from a dog. I walked over to the bag of cookies that Sue had given Michael to take with him. I returned to the doors and wasn't sure if I should open them. What if the dog attacked me or barked and woke up Michael? Although, the more I watched it, he seemed calm and just simply hungry.

"Back up big guy. I don't know you and don't want you to hurt me," I reasoned with the dog and, believe it or not, he listened and walked backwards into the grass.

Once he was far enough away, he sat patiently and I slowly slid the door open – but only enough so that I could close it quickly if need be. I took one step outside.

"Sorry. All I have is a some cookies," I spoke as I broke it in half, throwing it to land in front of him.

He looked at the cookie intently, as if he was trying to determine if it was safe. The thought that we each were wary of each other made me giggle. That caused him to tilt his head to the side again. Then he bent down and quickly ate up the cookie and licked the crumbs off the ground.

He stood up and I backed up.

He sat back down and I stayed in place.

Then he laid down and rested his head on his front paws.

I stepped back outside onto the patio and tossed the other half of the cookie to him. He caught it mid-air and I smiled. This is what I needed. This kind of simple distraction. I broke another cookie in half and ate it. The dog whined at me.

"What? They're not all for you buddy! But I'll share OK?"

He stayed on his belly and slowly inched his way over to me. I wasn't 100 percent comfortable with him getting closer to me, but he seemed gentle enough – so far. He would stop every few feet and watch me, waiting to see what I would do. When he got close enough for my comfort I threw another cookie to him.

Before long, me and this strange dog were sitting on the small patio sharing a bag of cookies and listening to the crickets and traffic from the highway nearby. I hadn't realized that I was absentmindedly petting the dog until his cold, wet nose brushed against my wrist.

I quickly pulled my hand back and the dog just stared at me before putting its head down on its paws again. The quiet companionship from this animal brought me such peace.

"What am I going to do?" I asked the dog and started to stoke his fur again. "I wish I had someone to talk to…"

The dog whined a little.

"I know buddy. You're a good listener and all but I need someone to tell me what do to. I wish my mom was here," I sighed and the dog rested its head on my feet.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Phased, I watched through Seth's eyes as he approached Bella and got her to feel comfortable with him. I ordered everyone who wasn't on patrol to phase back after they laughed at Seth when he caught the cookie she tossed in the air to him. I needed him to be focused and hearing Paul and Quil laughing about doing dog tricks wasn't helping matters.

I used Seth because he was the youngest of our original pack and had the most unique markings as a wolf. I had hoped she wouldn't link his animal to the legends of the wolves that Charlie had just explained to her and I was right. She assumed that he was some mix-breed of a coyote or something. Him rolling around in dirt and pine needles helped perfect the stray dog look we were going for.

Bella spent the next half-hour crying and talking to Seth about her fears from what her dad had told her and how much she missed her mom. She kept drinking her wine throughout her talk and I was worried about it affecting her.

I was sitting just inside the wooded area behind her hotel. I had laid down on the grass and rested my head on the ground as I listened to and watched her. I knew Seth could take care of something if the situation would arise, but she was my imprint and I wanted… no NEEDED… to be there.

"And then there's this gorgeous guy…" she said, grabbing my attention enough to make me sit up.

"Uh, Jake?" Seth asked uncomfortably.

"Shhh! I want to hear what she has to say."

"But what if it's not you she's talking about?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…and whenever he's around, I feel things I've never felt before. It's crazy! Just like all this talk about wolves and legends and spirits and pro-prof-prophecies! It's all crazy, right buddy?" she asked and then burped loudly.

Seth began cracking up and I growled at him. Unfortunately, my growl must have been loud enough for her to hear because she jumped up in a panic and opened the door to go inside. I could hear and feel (thanks to the imprint) her heart beating so fast.

"Come on buddy. You'll be safer in here," she said to Seth and began guiding him inside.

"Jake! What do I do? Should I go inside?"

"Yeah," I sighed wishing it was me there to comfort her. "Stay with her until I say otherwise."

He nodded to me quickly and then went inside and she closed the door.

"Hey buddy," she began as she got down on her knees and looked into his eyes and patted his head. "You need to be quiet because Michael is sleeping, ok?"

I continued to watch her through Seth's eyes as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Dude! She's YOUR imprint! YOU should be in here with her, not me!"

"Shut up Seth! God, you're giving me a headache!"

"Man, what if she sleeps naked or something? Then you're going to want to kill me for being in the room with YOUR naked imprint!"

"Calm down! She's not getting naked!"

Then, during Seth's rant, I smelled that awful scent that hadn't infiltrated my nose for a while. Seth could read my thoughts and finally stayed quiet while I ran the perimeter of the motel.

"You find anything?" he asked as I came back towards her room.

"No. It's weird. I can smell it but I don't see anything. This has never happened before."

"What's going on Jake?"

Before I could answer him, Bella came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a pony tail and pulled something out of her bag. She shimmied out of her shorts and I debated on whether or not to tell Seth to turn around. The possessive wolf in me wanted to growl at anyone else possibly having the chance to see her like this. But the horny man in me wanted so badly to see her naked flesh.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!" Seth began to whine… literally… causing Bella to turn around in her underwear.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Seth turned his head away from her and looked down.

"Oh, aren't you such a gentleman?" she cooed. "It's ok buddy. I'm just going to change my shirt."

Bella began to lift her shirt and Seth bolted for the door, banging his big head in the process.

"You have to go outside buddy?" she asked and opened the door for him. "Hurry back! I don't want whatever was growling out there to get you!"

Seth ran to the trees and found me. "Don't ever make me do that again!"

"Will you just shut it? Look, I asked you to come here because I trust you. What do you think Paul would've done?"

He chuckled at that and I saw the visions he conjured in his mind of me beating the crap out of Paul after he openly watched Bella undress.

"See what I mean? You're a good kid Seth. Now I want you to go back inside and…" I paused as that smell assaulted me again.

"You smell that Jake?"

"Yeah, go east around to the front and I'll meet you there."

He nodded and took off. We met in the front and learned that neither of us found anything. This was getting so frustrating. I was about to tell Seth to head back so he could return to Bella's room when we heard her scream. Seth instinctively howled and I ran as fast as I could to find Bella passed out and lying at the feet of a man. No, not a man… a vampire.

Seth came up behind me, growling. We paced back and forth in the grass just outside of the tiny patio. The vamp slowly bent down to pick up Bella, causing me to growl and snap at him. He stilled his movements and spoke, "You have something I want."

I growled louder as several of my pack brothers phased in and took in the scene in front of us.

"Jake! That's him! That's the guy who was watching Michael all night," Sam nearly yelled at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. It's definitely the one I told you was following us to Sue's and stayed hidden behind the trees outside her house. Although I'm not sure how a man could've been out on the water like that."

"That's no man," Seth said. "That's a vamp!"

"I'm here to take what's mine," the vamp said.

I phased back and towered over him.

"Stay the fuck away from her!"

He eyed me and looked over his shoulder into the room at Michael.

"Him too," I added.

"Impossible," he said.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I know, I know! Not another cliffhanger Juls! But this wasn't a big cliffy... just a good place to end the chapter. Who is the vamp? And what does he want with Bella and Michael? (and I'm not talking about their blood either- ha!) I can't answer that so don't even bother asking me in a review! You'll find out soon enough. ***winks*****_

**Here are some answers to your most common questions:**

**How old are Bella and Jake? ****_I envisioned them as mid- to late-20s. I'm not concerned with age as some other stories are because a lot of times they're still teens or just coming out of high school in other FanFics. But for 'Tribal Daddy,' they're pretty much the same age 27-28. Age isn't important to me but I understand why you ask, so you can picture them as the story goes along. Michael is 4 years old._**

**Is Michael a wolf? _We won't know if he is or not for a while but he loves pretending to be one and has that 'wolf handshake' down pat!_**

**Was Charlie a wolf/Did he used to phase?_ Yes. Charlie and Billy both. Most of the men on the reservation are or once were wolves. It's a generational thing. Once Jake's round of wolves phased, Billy's pack retired and some moved onto Tribal Council seats. Others just enjoy the rest of their lives, continue to work and keep their wolf super-senses (hearing, strength, etc). They haven't had an enemy come across their path for a while though... until now. Charlie only started to age after he stopped phasing. Remember Bella saw several pictures in Charlie's house where he and the guys in the photos never aged; but now he looks a little older._**

**Does Bella have powers too?_ Well, we know she has some natural intuition and prophetic dreams, but that is common for a lot of people. We'll just have to wait and see what else she may or may not develop!_**

**_Please continue to ask away and share your ideas with me! I love hearing from you and will respond as soon as possible._**

**_Also, if you're not logged in, I can't respond and send you a preview of the next chapter. So I want to thank _**Bjade _**and **_megan39 **_for reviewing but I couldn't respond personally._**

**_Thanks again everyone and for those of you interested in a 'My Past' update, you won't have to wait too much longer! *_**_winks_**_*_**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Juls_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all everyone who voted or PM'd me about who you wanted Michael's father to be. Some of your choices really surprised me! **

**The answer won't be fully revealed in this chapter but some of you - _who I swear are hiding behind my computer screen _- might be able to figure it out.**

**Big hugs to my Beta and friend WOLFYFANGRL who makes these chapters happen people! And thank you for cheering me up with your **_'Fleet Week' _**story - it makes real life that much more disappointing, huh? And check out her other story **_'The Reinvention of Isabella Swan'_** too!**

**Without further ado... here's chapter 4. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it... just the crazy ideas in my head and my cast of characters._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**_PREVIOUSLY on TRIBAL DADDY…_**

_I growled louder as several of my pack brothers phased in and took in the scene in front of us._

"_Jake! That's him! That's the guy who was watching Michael all night," Sam nearly yelled at me._

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_Positive. It's definitely the one I told you was following us to Sue's and stayed hidden behind the trees outside her house. Although I'm not sure how a man could've been out on the water like that."_

"_That's no man," Seth said. "That's a vamp!"_

"_I'm here to take what's mine," the vamp said._

_I phased back and towered over him._

"_Stay the fuck away from her!"_

_He eyed me and looked over his shoulder into the room at Michael._

"_Him too," I added._

"_Impossible," he said._

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

My head felt heavy. My thoughts were fuzzy. I couldn't focus. I had trouble opening my eyes.

_What was wrong with me? What happened? _

I heard noises – growling and hissing – and voices all around me. I couldn't make out who was with me or where I was.

"Get the fuck away from her!" someone yelled.

"Impossible," someone else said.

More growling and hissing surrounded me. I tried to open my eyes again.

_Focus Bella_! I screamed at myself. _Where's my little boy_? I suddenly thought.

"Michael…" I whispered.

A breeze blew past me but it didn't feel like the wind.

The growls stopped.

"You two… follow him. Do NOT lose him!" a voice yelled.

"Michael…" I tried to call a little louder.

"Is she alright?" another voice asked.

"I don't know. Take her inside," they responded.

I felt warm arms wrap under my legs and around my shoulders and lift me up. I leaned my body into the warmth. The person carrying me froze when something growled.

"Sorry. I trust you. Go," someone said.

I was laid down on a soft surface.

"Michael?" I repeated and tried to sit up as I grew more concerned for the whereabouts of my son.

"He's ok Bella. He's right here. We won't let anything happen to him. Just sleep," a soft, deep voice said to me. It sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was.

I sighed and let the darkness clouding my head take over once again.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

By the time I phased back and was glowering at the vamp standing near my imprint, some of my pack had already arrived and were pacing and snarling behind me.

The vamp eyed them carefully, as if to determine how he could escape without harm. No bloodsucker had ever escaped us and I wasn't going to let this one either.

Bella started to stir and I knew I needed to get her away from him.

But before I knew it, he ran past all of us in a blur. My wolves began growling louder, confused and frustrated that the vamp got past all of us so quickly.

I ordered them to follow the him as Seth phased and stood next to me.

I wanted nothing more than to hold Bella - comfort her, protect her - but I knew I had duties as Alpha and right now there was a vamp on the loose.

Seth picked Bella up and she curled against him, snuggling into his chest. My wolf saw its imprint in the arms of another man, a naked man, and I instinctively growled.

Seth froze in place and I apologized. He carried her inside and I knew he'd protect her. Even though I wanted nothing more than for her to want _me_ to be the one to protect her. But I had Alpha duties to fulfill and needed to help my pack track a vamp.

* * *

**SAM's POV (via the wolf mind connection)**

"I don't understand this. I mean, we've come across bloodsuckers before but I've never seen one act like this," I said puzzled as I searched for him.

"Yeah, it was like he specifically wanted Bella…" Quil replied as he went east to follow the scent.

"No, I think he wanted Michael."

"Why? What makes you think that?"

I replayed the images from earlier in the evening when the same man/vamp was watching Michael everywhere we went.

"Whoa. That's… that's… fucked up," he said.

"Yeah. Usually they attack anyone in general but this one was different. It was like he was hunting Michael or something."

"That's sick man."

"I know, tell me about it."

"What's Jake going to do?"

"Michael's the son of his imprint… what do you think he's going to do? Even if Jake wasn't connected to him, Michael is connected to us on the reservation through Charlie. We will all protect him."

"But we have to find the vamp first. I've never seen one move that fast."

"You still have his scent?"

"Yep," he said and went silent for a few minutes as we continued tracking him.

"Shit!" Quil yelled in my head.

"What?"

"He's gone."

"How?"

"He disappeared into the water."

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

_We were at my favorite place to eat. I just ordered dessert when he took my hand._

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too Ben."_

_He got down on one knee and professed his love for me in front of the entire restaurant before he slipped the ring on my finger. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Oh! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Benjamin __Uley__!"_

_The happy scene at the restaurant changed into our living room._

"_Damnit__ Bella! I can't believe you forgot to pick it up!"_

"_I'm sorry Ben. I was busy today too. It slipped my mind. I'll go get it now."_

_"No. Just forget it. I'll get it myself. You know I needed that shirt pressed and back so I could have it in time for my interview!"_

"_I know! You remind me every five minutes about your precious interview! I said I'll get it!"_

_"No. You've done enough."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing. Just forget it."_

_"No, Ben. You don't get to talk to me like that and expect me to just forget it!"_

"_I'm your fiancé! I can do whatever I want!"_

"_What? Are you insane? You have a real anger management problem Ben. You know that, right?"_

"_Where are you going Bella?"_

_"Away from you."_

"_Where. Are. You. Going?" he growled._

"_I'm going to a friend's house until you calm down."_

"_You better NOT go to __**his**__ house or so help me…"_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

"_I mean it Bella."  
_

_I eyed him for a minute and then walked out the door. I could hear him destroying our apartment as the door closed behind me. All I could think was that if I hadn't gotten out of there when I did, I might have become part of the rubble left behind after his rampage._

_The next image showed me at my friend's apartment, crying on his shoulder._

"_Isabella, you deserve so much better than what you've settled for."_

_"I didn't settle! I love him!"_

"_No, you love the idea of him; you're not _**_in love_**_ with him."_

"_I can't believe he left! He left me over a fight about a stupid shirt!"_

"_No, honey. It was more than that and you know it."_

"_He's been gone for two weeks! Maybe I shouldn't have walked out…"_

"_Remember what happened the last time you fought? You had to hide those marks for weeks __til__ they faded."_

"_It was an accident."_

"_He was a time bomb waiting to explode Bella."_

"_But what am I supposed to do now? I'm all alone!"_

"_No you're not."_

_He hugged me tight and kissed my head while I cried. I lifted my face to look at him._

"_Thank you for always being here for me."_

"_I'll always be here for you."_

_I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck as a thank you. He pecked me back, but his kiss lingered on my lips. I was confused by his actions. He was my best friend. This was wrong. So why did his lips feel so good on mine?_

_The kiss deepened and I welcomed his tongue into my mouth as I enjoyed the sensations his tounge was stirring inside of me and tried to forget about all the hurt my heart was feeling from losing Ben._

"_Edward… please. Make it go away – make the pain go away."_

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

After realizing that Quil and Sam had lost the bloodsucker's scent, I split up the pack on tight patrols and kept Seth outside Bella and Michael's room.

I sat in a chair near the patio door and watched her sleep. She tossed and turned restlessly.

Seth relayed to me what she had said while taking in her sleep.

_Jake, man, I'm positive. She said Ben __Uley__.  
__How many __Uleys__ can there be outside the reservation?  
__I don't know, but isn't it weird that she said the last name of one of our brothers in her sleep?_

I figured he was mistaken by what he had heard, but then I heard her whisper another name, concerning me as to how many other men she could possibly be dreaming about.

As the morning rays peeked through the drapes on the sliding glass doors, the sunlight danced across her beautiful face.

She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room. When they landed on me, she bolted up in bed and stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she nearly screamed at me.

"Shhh!" I said, looking over at Michael. Her eyes followed mine to his sleeping form curled up on the bed.

"Why are you here?" she asked quieter.

I slowly got up from the chair and began walking closer to her. With each step I took, she scooted back against the headboard until she had nowhere else to go. I understood that she was scared after everything Charlie had told her last night and then seeing some stranger - a vamp no less - outside her room, was enough to make anyone skiddish. But was she scared of me?

"Bella, are you afraid?"

She nodded slightly.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"I… I don't think so. I should be but… but for some reason I feel comfortable around you. Why is that? What's going on around here? I feel like I'm going crazy," she said and began to cry.

I tentatively sat next to her on the bed and carefully wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to frighten her anymore so I approached her as if she was a timid animal.

Surprisingly, she returned my embrace and held onto me like she was afraid I was going to disappear. She felt incredible in my arms. I inhaled deeply and took in her scent, memorizing it.

My mate, my imprint, my soul mate – she was **_my everything_** and she didn't even know it. But it was time for her to know. We had no time to waste; not with a vampire that appeared to be after her or Michael.

I rubbed small circles on her back, soothing her until she settled down. Having her this close to me caused my inner wolf to stir - wanting to mark her, claim her. But I fought against it, trembling a little as I calmed my wolf down.

"Jake?" she asked, her voice muffled against my chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you scared too?" she whispered.

She must have mistaken my shaking from the wolf raging inside me as being afraid. "A little; but not for the same reasons as you."

She leaned back and eyed me. Looking into her unbelievably beautiful eyes, I felt like I could see my future… our children, our life, our beginning. She smiled a little and I hoped she could see something similar in mine.

"Jake will you please tell me what's going on?"

I sighed. "What did Charlie explain to you?"

She leaned her head against my chest again as her hot breath instantly caused goose bumps to raise on my skin. "He said that you all… that he was… that the legends were true."

I nodded, afraid to say anything that would make her run from me like she did with Charlie.

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

Just then a howl was heard in the distance and broke the bubble Bella and I were locked in. We both turned our heads to the patio doors and I saw Seth poised in attack mode and staring off into the wooded area behind the motel.

"Jake?"

I turned to face her and held her shoulders. "Bella, there's a lot going on right now and it isn't safe here. I'll answer any questions you have but I have to get you back to the reservation, OK?"

"Why aren't we safe here?"

"What do you remember from last night?" I asked as I walked around the room and put her things back into her bag.

"I was drinking some wine and sitting outside, sharing some cookies with a stray dog…"

Seth turned around and trotted up to the door, his hot breath fogging up the glass.

"Oh! Hi, Buddy! Jake, that's him! That's the dog that kept me company last night."

"Bella, " I sighed and shook my head. "That's not a normal dog."

Seth's tongue lolled out of his mouth and hung to the side, just to mock me, and he looked like a normal, goofy dog right then. I rolled my eyes at him.

Seth could hear our conversation. He looked at me for permission and I nodded to him. He walked behind the chair and phased back to human. Thankfully, the height of the chair covered the parts I was glad Bella couldn't see.

Bella gasped in shock just as Michael surprised us both by jumping up on his bed and yelling, "Cool!"

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Things couldn't get any more strange, right? I mean, I just saw a dog turn into a man, or maybe the man turned into a dog… whatever! Nothing was stranger than this, right?

Except the fact that my son saw the whole thing happen too. How do I explain this to him?

As a parent, you prepare yourself to answer the many questions children come up with. From the simple ones like 'why do I have to take a bath every day?' to the harder ones like 'why did gramma have to die?' – but never did I expect to have to answer his most pressing question…

"Can I do that too mommy? Pleeeeeease!" Michael asked repeatedly, jumping up and down with excitement after watching the transformation take place outside the patio doors.

It suddenly donned on me that it wasn't a dog that I just watch turn into a man outside; it was a wolf. It was one of the wolves that Charlie had told me about… the legends were true.

So now what? I should be freaking out right about now. But I already did that last night when I ran out on Charlie. _Oh God. Poor Charlie_! He must be so disappointed in how I reacted to his news. I needed to go and apologize to him. He was my dad… so what if he was a wolf once, right? _Right_.

But he wasn't a wolf anymore. He said his group retired when the new pack was formed. I guess the naked guy standing on the patio was part of the new pack. I turned to look at him again and realized that the naked guy was Seth. That must mean Sam and the rest of the guys were wolves too. Which means…

I looked up to find Jake staring at me with an undecipherable look on his face. Was he waiting for me to freak out too? _He really is beautiful_, I thought and smiled. Jake seemed to relax a little and returned my smile. It felt so good in his arms before. Like they were made to hold me.

I dreamed of Jake twice since I came here just a couple of days ago. Had it really only been a couple of days? So much has happened that it seems like weeks ago. And now that I know Jake's a wolf, I am certain he's the wolf I saw at the bonfire… the same wolf from my dreams. _It can't be… can it?_

That was my first reaction when I met him at Billy's house. I didn't think it could be him. Somehow, my gut told me he was the same wolf but I couldn't wrap my mind around it at the time. But now…

I was brought out of my thoughts when Michael climbed up into my lap, still begging to be able to turn into a wolf too. "I already know the secret wolf handshake too!" he said. I just stared at my little boy, unable to form a coherent thought to answer him.

"Michael?" Jake called to him. "We'll talk about the wolf stuff later, OK? Right now I need to take you and your mommy back to your grandpa's house."

"Yay! I like it there. Let's go mommy! I can't wait to tell grandpa about this!" he exclaimed and ran to the bathroom to grab his toys from the tub.

Jake finished grabbing our things and sat down next to me on the bed again.

"Bella?" He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes and I felt that spark again. "Are you OK with this? I mean, I know you're probably not _OK_ but…"

"Are you a wolf too?" I interrupted, already knowing the answer to my question.

He nodded, looking down at his hands. Was he ashamed? It was my turn to lift his chin.

"Jake?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Did you feel that? Do you feel that spark, that… that electricity every time we touch?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he answered as his smile grew.

"How? Why is this happening to me?" I asked, feeling confused by the whole situation between me and Jake again.

"Shhh," he said and pulled me into a hug. "We'll have time to talk about that later. We need to get back to the reservation where we can keep a better eye on you and Michael. And Charlie is worried sick about you both."

I pulled back to look at him. "You said we weren't safe here. Why aren't we safe? Please tell me what's going on," I begged.

"I'll tell you everything. I promise. But right now we have to go. Michael?" he stood and started throwing our things out the patio door to Seth who, thank God, was now dressed.

"Hi Bella," he said shyly.

"Um, hi."

Michael walked up to Seth and fist-bumped him. My little boy glanced over at me with a look that could only be described as _'it's a wolf thing mom, you wouldn't understand'_ causing me to laugh. Only a child would accept all of this so easily and think this was the coolest thing in the world. Maybe I needed to be more open-minded like him.

I wasn't naïve enough to think that this was _normal_ by any means, but these were real people with real feelings, just like me. They just had something 'special' about them.

Jake picked up Michael and held his hand out to me. Jake was 'special' alright. He was gorgeous. He was huge. He made me feel things and dream things. But all of that wasn't enough to make me forget that he had a girlfriend waiting for him. I scowled and walked around him to Seth.

"Let's go," I called out and began walking to the parking lot.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I get that females are emotional and have that 'time of the month' thing, but Bella was the most confusing woman I had ever met.

One minute, I felt like we were finally connecting. She had actually admitted to feeling the spark from the imprint whenever we would touch. She was holding me and looking at me like I was the most amazing man she had ever seen. And then the next minute, she has a frown on her face and she's upset all over again.

I know that everything she was told – about the legends, the wolves and all – can be overwhelming. But I just didn't get it. It was like she was happy being with me and mad about it _all at the same time_. It was confusing the hell out of me and I didn't like to feel that way. I am always on top of my game, on top of everything; I'm the Alpha. But this woman knocked the Alpha right out of me with a simple glance or touch.

"Dude… what did you say to her?" Seth whispered as we followed Bella.

"Nothing. I mean, yeah - I told her it wasn't safe here and confirmed that everything Charlie told her was true but nothing else."

"Well, something you said or did pissed her off. She just watched me phase and handled it perfectly and then after a small chat with you, she's loco again."

"Not. Helping. Seth!" I growled. Michael heard me and pretended to growl too.

Bella snapped her head around and took Michael from me to put him in the car seat in Charlie's car. I walked over to her passenger door after tossing my keys to Seth so he could drive my truck back. Sam had brought it over for me during the night in case I needed it.

"What are you doing?" she asked over the roof of the car.

"Going with you."

"No. You have your truck, just go with Seth."

"That's OK. I'd rather go with you, just in case…"

"In case what? You think I'm going to freak out again and leave?"

I nodded slowly, afraid of what her reaction might be if I said the wrong thing.

"You're right. I DID freak out last night but after seeing Seth here turn into a wolf right in front of me, I think I deserve a little more credit now, OK?" she practically yelled.

"Bella, please keep your voice down."

It was bad enough that Michael witnessed a phasing when he wasn't supposed to learn about our secrets. I didn't need the entire motel to hear her wolf comments.

She sighed. "Fine, just get in."

Thankfully the motel wasn't far from the reservation. The tension in the car was thick; the easiness of our conversation from in the motel room earlier had quickly vanished. I needed to sit down and tell her everything so she could know the truth about me, about us, and go from there.

I had texted Sam and asked him to let my dad and Billy know we'd be bringing Bella and Michael back to Charlie's. But I was s little surprised to see most of the pack was waiting for us at Charlie's house.

Bella looked over at me, assuming I had asked them to come there, as she parked the car. Sam opened the back door and got Michael out for us. Bella was about to open her door when I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Bella, I know you still have a lot of questions. And I will tell you the truth about everything. But please promise me you won't leave without letting one of us know. I'll do anything to keep you and Michael safe."

"Why? Why do you care so much about me and Michael? Aside from being Charlie's friend…"

"I… I, um, I just do. I will explain everything later. Remember that spark you felt?"

She nodded.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I have some, uh, things I have to take care of first but I'll be back as soon as I can and then we'll sort it all out, OK?"

"_Things_," she scoffed.

"Yeaaah," I slowly replied, unsure of what she was implying.

"Right. Whatever Jake. Look, I get that we have this spark or crazy attraction thing going on here but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!"

"No it doesn't! Not when you already have a girlfr…" she was interrupted by Charlie ripping open her car door and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh baby. Oh Bells. I'm so sorry. Are you OK? Were you hurt? I shouldn't have let you run off like that. I'm such a terrible father. I love you Bella. Please forgive me," he cried as he held her.

"It's ok dad. I'm ok; Michael's ok too. Let's go inside," she said as she shut the car door and walked arm-in-arm into Charlie's house without even looking back at me.

What did she just say? I already have a **_what_**?

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

After two hours and a year's supply of Kleenex, I walked out to the deck at my dad's house. Billy and my dad quietly followed me after our long talk.

The two of them had patiently retold the legend of the wolves – Billy's melodic voice helping to relax me into accepting the legends as truth. And my dad explained how he was kept from me and my mom all these years. I learned about the Tribal Council and how he and Billy had made drastic changes to the ugly, unethical customs once used and focused on breathing new life into the tribe and reservation as a whole.

I was proud of my dad for what he had accomplished and felt incredible pity for how much he had lost over the years without having me and my mom by his side.

"So everyone that I met so far is a wolf?"

"No, not everyone," my dad said. "There are a lot of us who used to phase, but are retired now since the new pack was put in place and has a new Alpha."

"Alpha? Like their leader? Is that the same as a chief?"

Billy nodded. "I was the Alpha once. But that was passed on when I stopped phasing."

"Who's the Alpha now?"

Billy and Charlie eyed each other.

"Jake. He's the Alpha and leader of the pack. I'm the chief and someday Jake will be when I pass over," Billy said.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Bella, you're safe here. Michael too. Even without the pack patrolling like crazy, me and Billy wouldn't let anything happen to either of you. We may be out of our phasing prime but we still got it, don't we old man?" my dad laughed.

"Who are you calling 'old man?' I age the same as you!" Billy chided.

"They're patrolling? The pack, I mean, right now?" I asked.

"Yep. Sometimes you can see them… that is, if they want to be seen. Billy and I are fortunate enough to still have our wolf-enhanced senses."

"Your what?"

"Well, we aren't as fast at these young wolves anymore, but we can still move a little faster than the average person. We have enhanced eyesight, hearing and scent," Billy clarified.

"So, where are they?" I asked, looking over the deck railing to the beach and ocean below.

They both stood up and joined me at the railing and scanned the area.

"Paul is in the tree line down this way," Billy said, pointing to our left.

"Where?" I asked, leaning in that direction trying to see what he was seeing.

"And Leah is right next to that bush on the side of the yard," my dad said pointing to the right side of the house.

I whipped my head around to see her. "Leah? A girl can be a wolf too? I thought just the guys were wolves. All the girls I met at the beach the other day must be wolves too! Oh wow!"

"No," my dad began. "Just Leah. She's the only female wolf."

"So the other girls… they' don't know about any of this?"

"Well, some do," my dad hedged.

"Which ones? Who picks which girls are allowed to be in on the secret?"

"Did Jake tell you about imprinting?" Billy asked.

I shook my head. "What is it? Is it a wolf thing?"

"Well, we'll leave something for him to talk with you about. It wouldn't be fair if we told you all of the secrets now would it?" he tried to kid with me.

"Never mind. I figure it out on my own," I said a little saddened. "Or ask someone else to tell me."

I was hoping to learn all the secrets without having to talk to Jake again. I wanted – very badly, mind you – to see him. But I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment when he was already committed to someone else. I still hadn't fully recovered from the last time my heart was broken. I didn't want to go through that again.

I heard a noise inside the house and turned around to watch Michael and Robbie playing in the living room. I couldn't hear everything they were saying because we had shut the sliding glass doors but I saw them doing their fist-bump thing and had to chuckle at them.

I hugged my dad and Billy. "Thank you for explaining everything to me. I'm so sorry I ran out like that dad. It was pretty stupid of me."

"That's ok Bells. It's a lot to take in. I understand that. I'm just glad you're safe. After Sam told me what happened last night…"

"What _did_ happen Bella? Can you explain it to us?" Billy asked.

"I… I don't really remember. I think I had too much wine to drink," I said embarrassed.

"Hell, I'd drink a bottle myself if someone told me that my dad was a wolf!" he laughed.

"Yeah, so I was, um, just playing with this dog… er, I mean I guess it was Seth, and then I passed out. Next thing I remembered was waking up and seeing Jake. I did hear something. Maybe I was dreaming."

"It's OK honey. I'm sure it will all come back to you," my dad comforted me.

"But why does everyone think we're in danger? It's not like I was the only single woman staying in the motel!"

"You don't remember seeing anyone else last night? No one at all?" Billy asked skeptically.

I shook my head. I remembered dreaming about Ben and Edward but it's not like either of them were there last night. That would be even crazier than this whole wolf mess!

My stomach growled. "Hey, I'm getting a little hungry. What time is it?"

"10 o'clock."

"Who's up for a little brunch?" I asked a little loudly so that the wolves near the house could hear me too.

We all chuckled when we were answered with some howls and Michael and Robbie echoed their calls.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

"Rachel! Rach! You up?" I yelled as I barged into my dad's house.

"Yes, you big dork!" she laughed, running down the hall and jumping into my arms.

I hugged her tightly. I didn't realize how much I missed my sister until right then. Especially after everything that happened last night with the vamp, and now this confusing situation with me and Bella, it felt good to have her in my arms again. Rachel reminded me of mom and I missed her so much too.

"You're lucky I was awake or I'd have to hurt you!" she threatened and punched me in the chest. "Geez Jake! You get bigger each time I see you!"

"Thanks, uh, you do too?"

"What?" she screeched.

"Just kidding! C'mon sis! I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too."

Rachel and I spent the next hour or so catching up on each other's lives. I was so happy to have her moving back with us. She tried to live in a big city after graduating from college, but learned quickly that she didn't like it as much as she thought she would.

Now that city life was out of her system, she was ready to come home to the reservation and put her skills and knowledge to good use.

"So, what happened last night? You told me to wait up. Thank goodness I didn't listen to you or I would've lost out on my precious beauty sleep!" she teased. But Rachel could care less about her looks. She was naturally beautiful, like so many other Native women on the reservation, though she didn't flaunt it at all.

"Are you sure you got enough? I mean, how many hours do you actually need each night to be beautiful? Cause I think you need to lay down for at least three or four more hours, if you ask me."

"Jaaake!"

"Kidding… kidding! But I'm sorry about last night. Something came up and I had to take care of some things. I didn't get home until a little bit ago."

"Oh really? Does this 'something' have to do with a certain female?" she teased.

"Maybe."

"Ooohh! Jakey's blushing!"

"Shut up Rach! I am not!"

"Yes you are. But I think it's cute. I've never known you to blush over a girl before so she must be special."

"She is… but it's complicated right now."

"I want to meet her. I have to give my seal of approval, ya know?" she smiled.

"Dad's with her right now. I'm sure you'll get to meet her soon enough."

"Dad's with her? Do I know her then? Is she from the reservation?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Wow! Good for you Jake. Finally breaking some of the tribe's rules and hooking up with a white girl! Go ahead brother!" she teased.

"She's not exactly white either. And I'm not breaking any rules. It just that…"

"OK – What is it? Are you going to tell me about her or not?"

So I told Rachel as much as I could about Bella without revealing the secrets of our pack or the fact that Bella could be part of our prophecy.

"Wow. I can't believe she was kept from Charlie all this time. I feel so bad for them. But at least they get to know each other now, right? I mean, she's not going back to wherever she used to live is she?"

"I – I don't know. I hope not. I think Michael wants to stay," I said softly. I hadn't thought about the possibility of her leaving for good. I hoped once she learned everything she would want to stay – with Charlie, with _me_…

"And how do you feel about being with a woman who already has a son? That's not easy Jake, especially if the father is still around."

"He's amazing. I never once thought about being with a woman who already had a child but for some strange reason, I already feel a connection to her little boy. I just can't figure out why. And I don't know who the father is. We haven't gotten around to that yet."

"Well, he sounds adorable and from the way you described her, she sounds like your dream girl. I can't wait to meet her."

"No time like the present, right? I was headed back over there anyway. Why don't you come with me?"

"Sure! I'd like to see everyone again!"

* * *

**SETH's POV**

I was keeping watch in the front perimeter of Charlie's house as he and Billy tried to explain everything to Bella.

I really liked her. Michael too. He was a cute kid. And after seeing me phase, he thought I was the coolest thing ever!

Bella came outside and I trotted up to her. Since she had already spent so much time with me last night in my wolf form, she didn't seem startled or surprised to see me.

"Hey, Seth. You can understand me, right?"

I nodded my big head.

"Um, ok. Well, I made brunch. Are you hungry?"

Another nod.

"Can you, er, change back?"

I shook my head the best I could to tell her no.

"Ok then. How about I bring out a plate for you out here?" she said before disappearing into the house.

"Here you go." She sat a big plate of food down in front of me and my mouth immediately began to salivate. I hadn't eaten since those cookies she gave me last night and I was starving!

I dove right in and ate quickly. She sat down next to me on the ground and began stroking my fur. I looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't do that. It just felt comfortable last night when I thought you were a dog," she giggled.

I finished the last bits of food on the plate and laid down next to her, putting my head on her knee. She tentatively patted my head and then seemed to relax after a few minutes.

_Wow, that food was awesome! _Paul thought.

_I know. Sam better not tell me her cooking is better than mine. But, I have to admit… it is better! _Leah laughed.

_Seth? _Paul asked._ Is she… are you letting her __**pet**__ you?_

_Yeah, and it feels great._

_Jake's __gonna__ kill you if he sees that! _Leah laughed.

_You saw what happened last night. I almost saw her naked and he was cool with it._

_Dude... are you purring? _Paul chuckled.

_Shut up! _

"Seth, thanks for keeping me company last night. I didn't know it was you, but you were a good listener." She paused for a few minutes before talking again. "Do you like being a wolf?"

I nodded.

"Does it hurt when you, ya know, change?"

I lifted my head but didn't answer one way or another. It was hard to describe how it felt and I really couldn't explain it in wolf form.

"Um, ok. Sorry to ask you so many questions. You're just easy to talk to I guess," she shrugged.

I put my head back down near her legs and she started to stroke my fur again.

"Wh-what's imprinting?" she asked quietly.

My head shot up.

_Why is she asking about that?_ Paul said.

_Didn't Jake tell her already?_ Leah asked.

_No. He didn't have time this morning. He said they were supposed to talk about everything after he got back._

_I heard Billy and Charlie tell her pretty much everything else,_ Paul said.

_Maybe they were leaving the imprint talk for Jake_, Leah guessed.

"Um, let me see how to ask this since you really can't answer me except with a yes or no. Um, does Jake… er, has Jake imprinted?"

I nodded.

"Oh," she said sounding a little confused and sad.

Just then Jake pulled up with Rachel. I hadn't seen Rachel for so long and I knew everyone would be happy to see her again.

Bella watched Jake get out of the truck and open the door for his sister. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. I was about to trot up to her but remembered that she knew nothing about our pack.

I quickly got up and went to move behind a bush. Bella watched me in confusion. I nodded my head towards Jake, hoping she'd understand that I couldn't be seen like this in front of his sister.

Bella mouthed an 'oh' and looked back once more at Jake. She then stood up and ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. The sound of the door caught Jake's attention and I whimpered a little.

My Alpha saw me and whispered to Rachel to head inside and find Billy. Once she was in the house, Jake walked over to the side of the house to find me.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Is Bella ok?"

I whimpered again.

"Phase back now Seth," he said walking around the back of the house, under the deck.

_Ooohh__! Seth's in trouble!_ Paul teased.

_Shut up dickhead._ Leah said.

I followed him and phased back.

"Hey, Jake! It's good to see Rachel! How is she?" I asked quickly, trying to deflect his anger right now.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"Um... nothing."

"Seth…" he warned.

"I don't know – honest! She fed me and was talking with me, asking questions about phasing and stuff. Then she said something about imprinting and got upset when, um, when you showed up."

"What? You told her I imprinted on her? Geez Seth! What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"No! I didn't tell her that… exactly."

"What DID you tell her then?"

"Um… she asked if you imprinted and…"

"Word-for-word Seth. Give me every _freaking _detail or so help me..."

"OK! OK! She asked if you imprinted and I nodded yes. That you did imprint. She said 'oh' and then you pulled up. That's it, I swear."

"God! Can things get any more complicated?" Jake asked himself. "Phase back and finish your patrol."

He walked to the front of the house before I could say anything else. I phased again and Leah trotted up to me.

_You know what just happened don't you?_ She asked.

_No._

_You told Bella he imprinted and then you nodded your head to Rachel._

_So?_

_So? So, she thinks he imprinted on Rachel... that Jake's with Rachel!_

_Oh. But that's just sick!_

_Bella doesn't know Rachel is his sister, you idiot!_

_Oh._

_Yeah, 'oh' is right. Boys are so stupid sometimes._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there - no big cliffhanger this time! And that's just for LFC because she cries when there's a big cliffy and I take too long to update. ha! Just teasing LFC! You know I love you!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I love reading your thoughts on the chapter and what you'd like to see happen next.**

**So, as usual, leave me some love and you'll get a preview of the next chapter.**

**Also, I want to feature someone's idea on how Bella should handle the situation right now with Jake and Rachel. **

**Should she talk with Rachel, talk with Jake, have someone else explain their relationship or what? Give me your suggestions and the one I like best will be used and _you'll _get credit for it!**

**On another note... I want to pimp out a new story called **_'Homecoming WMO' _**by **_goldengirl2707_**. You'll have to read it to see what WMO means! And trust me, this is one HOT story!**

**Thanks and hugs,  
****Juls**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**OK... I hear you people! Enough with the imprint misunderstanding already! (thank you _-EnjoyyourJacob-_ and _YankeeGirlNJ_!)**

**Everyone wants to get to the real issue at hand... who's the daddy? and who's the mysterious vamp?**

**We WILL get to that in the next chapter but I needed to resolve the Jake/Bella imprinting first.**

**Thank you all for your suggestions on how Bella should find out about the imprint. I received a lot of cool ideas and credit will be given at the end of the chapter (if I did it now, those readers would know what happens already!).**

**Oh, and as an added bonus to this chapter, you will find details below to this story's first Outtake!**

**As always, thanks and big hugs to my Beta WOLFYFANGRL. Check out her stories (find her on my profile) and show her some love too!**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me. I claim stake to the crazy characters and ideas I've created._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_PREVIOUSLY on TRIBAL DADDY…_

_Jake walked to the front of the house before I could say anything else. I phased back and Leah trotted up to me._

_You know what just happened don't you?_ She asked.  
_No.  
You told her he imprinted and then you nodded your head to Rachel.  
So?  
So? So… she thinks he imprinted on Rachel. That Jake's with Rachel!  
Oh. But that's just sick!  
Bella doesn't know Rachel is his sister, you idiot!  
Oh.  
Yeah, 'oh' is right. Boys are so stupid sometimes._

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

When the door slammed behind me, it caught the attention of everyone inside the house. I really didn't feel like being interrogated and I knew Jake was on his way in right behind me with his girlfriend so I tried to think of something quick to say.

"Um, I feel pretty tired. I think I'll lay down for a bit."

"Sure Bells. Go ahead," my dad said.

"You don't mind watching Michael for a little while?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks," I yelled as I shut the door to my bedroom.

I plopped down on the bed face-first and sighed.

_What the heck is imprinting?_

I figured it had something do to with the wolves and maybe who they choose to be their girlfriend or something. Maybe imprint meant they branded them. OK, that's just weird. But at the same time I couldn't help but think…

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

Maybe it had to be a full-blooded Quileute woman. Here I was just a half-breed. _Did everything around here have to be so complicated?_ I sighed again.

_Why did I feel so different around Jake? What was it about him that made my heart race every time I was near him?_

Aside from the fact that he is the most beautiful looking man I had ever laid eyes on, I blamed my attraction to him on his 'wolfiness.'

_Was that even a word? Hmpf. Around here, anything is possible,__ I thought._

But if I was being honest with myself, I had to admit that I was attracted to Jake before I learned the truth about the pack.

Sure, I had dreams about him as a wolf... _**WAIT**_! I dreamed that Jake was a wolf and it turned out to be true. But I also dreamed that my little Michael turned into a wolf right in front of me!

_Oh God! Was that going to become a reality too?_

I needed to talk to my dad about this, Billy too. Right now there was only one person I felt the most comfortable talking with. I was about to go out and try to get some answers about my dreams when muffled squeals and laughter filtered through my closed bedroom door.

_I guess everyone is happy to see Jake's beautiful imprint. _

I groaned knowing that at some point I'd have to face her and pretend to be nice when in reality I wanted nothing more than to rip her gorgeous hair right out of her head.

But I wouldn't let her or Jake know how I really felt. If that's who he chose, then so be it. I squared my shoulders and opened my door to find Charlie there, arm risen in mid-knock.

"Bells! I was just about to see if you had fallen asleep yet. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure dad… in a sec. Right now I need to find Seth," I said and tried to side-step him.

"Why do you want to find Seth?" he halted me by putting his arm against the door frame.

"I, um, just have to ask him a quick question; that's all. I'll be right back... promise," I said and ducked under his arm before he could protest again.

I was quickly making my way to the back of the house, trying at all costs to avoid the happy reunion with Billy and his future daughter-in-law. But as I quietly passed by, I saw them embracing and heard Billy tell her that he and Jake were so happy to have her back. Her words mirrored his and my feet were cemented to the floor as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Bella..."

My dad's voice made me jump. I looked up to find him with his arms crossed, staring down at me.

"Why does it look like you're trying to sneak out the back door?"

"Wha... Dad, that's just crazy! Wh-why would you think that? I just need to find Seth and I'll be right back."

"Uh huh," he sighed, " Bells, I know you have questions and I want you to feel comfortable enough to come to **me** with them."

"I know dad but I just want to ask him something about the wolv-" I was cut off with my dad's hand over my mouth.

He shook his head and whispered before removing his hand, "Remember, not everyone knows about the pack Bella."

I looked over to Jake's girlfriend and back at my dad. "You mean she doesn't know?"

He shook his head.

"But isn't she Jake's..." I trailed off, not able to complete the sentence.

He nodded his head in confirmation.

"But... I don't understand! I thought imp..." I was cut off by Billy.

"Bella? I thought I heard you. Come here. I want you to meet someone very special to me and Jake."

I shook my head at my dad as tears started to well up in my eyes.

_Why was I getting so emotional? It's not like he was mine or anything._

My dad gently pushed me behind him and out the door telling Billy that I would be right back. I silently thanked my dad and ran out to find the one wolf I felt like I could trust.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I walked into the house and found a huge smile on my sister's face, a proud grin on my father's and a _scowl_? Yep, that was a scowl on Charlie's face.

"Jake! I can't believe my little girl is back!"

"I know dad," I said never taking my eyes off Charlie. "Where's Bella?"

"Charlie said she ran outside for a minute. Go get her, will you? I want her to meet Rachel," my dad said.

I nodded and walked to the back door with Charlie hot on my heels.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We haven't picked up any new scents or seen the bloodsu..."

"Not that! With Bella! Care to tell me why she's so upset and doesn't seem to want to meet your sister?"

I sighed. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"What kind of _misunderstanding_?" he eyed me.

"Um, well, Bella might think that Rachel is my uh - imprint. Crazy huh?" I laughed.

Charlie didn't seem to find it funny at all. "Why would she think that?"

"Like I said. Misunderstanding."

"Well I suggest you fix it. My little girl has gone through a lot in the past 24 hours and I don't want a single thing to scare her away again. Got it?"

I nodded and walked outside to find Bella and finally clear up this whole mess.

* * *

**LEAH's POV**

I was near the back of the house and heard most of Bella's conversation with Charlie. She closed the door and I listened to her whisper-yelling for Seth.

"Seth? Are you there? Seth! I need to talk to you!"

I watched her for a few minutes as she paced behind the house, waiting for Seth to arrive.

He saw her though my eyes and I told him to stay put. He had unknowingly done enough damage and I was going to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all.

I trotted up behind her. She gasped when she saw me.

"Um, hi. I don't know which one you are but can you howl or something for Seth? I need to see him."

I shook my head no and phased quickly, scaring her a little. She jumped back.

"Leah?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I saw Seth do that this morning but not that close-up. That was, uh, really cool!"

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "You're a strange one Bella. That's for sure. I don't know anyone who has handled seeing us phase without freaking out a little."

"Um, thanks I guess."

"Seth isn't coming to talk to you. I told him to stay where he was. He's done enough already," I mumbled the last part.

"What? What are you talking about? He didn't do anyth..."

I cut her off. "Look... I'm just going to give it to you straight 'cause that's what I would want someone to do for me, OK?"

She nodded.

"You asked Seth about imprinting right?"

She nodded again.

"And he told you that Jake has already imprinted."

She didn't respond but looked down.

"Do you want to know who he imprinted on Bella?"

"I already know," she whispered.

"I don't think you do," I smiled.

"Yeah, I do," she snapped. "And it doesn't matter."

"Oh... but it does. Do you even know what imprinting means?"

She kept her eyes on the ground and slowly shook her head no.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his true mate, his soul mate. Legends say it's done so that we can find the perfect mate to pass on our wolf gene. But we know it's much more than that. It's not just love at first sight, it's mythical, magical, spiritual. When a wolf imprints, the imprint become all that he sees. Nothing else matters."

"OK, Leah... I get it," she said softly.

But I continued. "Your breathing increases, your heart rate speeds up and beats in sync with his. She becomes all he thinks about. She becomes his _everything_," I paused gauging her reaction. I was hoping that she was remembering when she first saw Jake and would put two and two together, but I guess Jake and Bella weren't your average imprint. They were completely dense when it came to being a couple.

"When you touch, you'll feel this electricity and spark..." her head shot up.

Ah ha! That got her attention. I could see the wheels spinning in her head, trying to fit all the pieces together.

"And when you look into his eyes..." Jake said from behind me.

"You see your future," she shakily finished.

I smiled and I could hear her heart rate increase just by being near him. My work here was done. I phased quickly and began to patrol the house again when I heard Bella whisper a 'thank you' to me.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I watched as Bella mentally connected _our_ situation to everything Leah was telling her. And when she locked eyes with me, I felt the rhythm of our hearts beating in sync again.

After Leah left us, we simply stared at one another for what seemed like forever to me. Eventually, I closed the distance between us and when I was close enough to touch her, she lifted her left hand, palm facing out, to me.

I copied her movement and did the same with my right hand. I inched my fingertips closer until we touched. And when we both felt that familiar spark, confirming her suspicions, a smile grew on each of our faces.

"So, it's real?" she whispered.

"What? Me? Us?" I asked as I laced my fingers with hers.

"This… this thing between us. It's real?"

I nodded. "That's what I've been wanting to tell you. I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk and there's still a lot that I need to explain but this… this is very real."

I squeezed her hand and she smiled the kind of smile that reached her eyes. I felt my heart tug a little knowing that I put that happiness on her face.

"The, uh, imprint thing… what about that?" she asked nervously.

"Everything Leah said is true. I imprinted… on _**YOU**_, Bella."

She raised her other hand and lightly traced the contours of my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her touching me. When she paused, I looked at her again and wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

I was too engrossed in the closeness of Bella to realize we had an audience behind us. Some of the pack was watching apparently.

I heard Quil say, "If she doesn't accept the imprint, do you think I have a chance with her?"

Someone, probably Leah, smacked him upside the head.

"Dude!" Paul whispered low enough so Bella wouldn't hear. "Kiss her already!"

Bella smiled right then and I wasn't sure if she actually heard Paul or was just happy being with me.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Jake's eyes were darting from my eyes to my lips. I licked mine subconsciously and was chanting in my head '_Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_'

He lowered his head and I closed my eyes as his soft lips molded to mine. I could feel the same energy and spark from our fingertips now in our lips. It was intoxicating and causing all kinds of butterflies to take flight in my stomach.

I pulled my head back slightly and smiled before returning my lips to where they wanted – no _needed_ – to be. I pressed my mouth against him again, taking his upper lip between mine this time. Jake wrapped his arm around my lower back and pulled me closer.

We continued our languid kisses like this for what seemed like eternity to me. And kissing him for eternity sounded pretty good right then. Our breathing increased as I enjoyed all these new sensations and experiences with Jake.

Just as he snaked a hand into the back of my hair, I felt his tongue softly sweep against my lip. Instinctively, I parted my lips and Jake took the opportunity to explore my mouth more with his tongue.

I gasped as my tongue danced with his and placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding wildly. His warm, sweet breath invaded my senses… he tasted soooo good. I moaned into his mouth.

I heard a noise from behind Jake but ignored it. My hand on the back of his neck held him in place. I didn't want to part from him… **ever**.

"Ahem," a voice called out trying to get out attention.

But all I could feel, need, desire at that very moment was in my arms and nothing or no one was going to stop me from feeling this much pleasure.

A growl caused Jake to tense and halt his assault on my mouth. He pulled his lips from mine and rested our forehead together, both of us panting.

"Jake, Bella… come inside."

I peeked around Jake massive body to find my dad glowering at us. Embarrassed at being caught making out… at my age… I felt my cheeks flush and I buried my head in Jake's chest.

Jake kept me in his arms but turned slightly to look at my dad. "Is there a problem, Charlie?"

"Billy wants to introduce Rachel to Bella," he said and walked back into the house.

I froze at the very mention of her name. How could I have forgotten about the beautiful woman who came with Jake? The same woman Billy said Jake was so happy to have back in his life.

_But didn't he say he imprinted or whatever it was called on me?_

Maybe this was like some old-school Mormon thing, or like a tribe tradition, where the men got to have as many wives or women in their lives as they wanted.

_Oh no. Hell no! I was __**NOT**__ going to be one of _those_ women._

"Bella?"

I couldn't look at him. The joy I felt earlier, realizing that Jake actually imprinted on _little ol'_ _me_ had vanished. The butterflies I felt during our kiss crash-landed into the pit of my stomach.

He lifted my chin to face him but I kept my eyes closed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Please look at me," he pleaded.

I opened my eyes and saw desperation in his. "It was too soon, huh?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Kissing. Was it too fast… too much? I'm sorry. I…"

"No! No, Jake. It was, um, perfect."

A look of relief flashed across his face. "Oh, thank god! But wha—what's wrong then?"

"I… I thought you… Leah said that when you imprinted that nothing else matters."

"Yeah. That's true," he smiled.

"What about other, um, other…"

"Jake! Get in here!" Billy hollered from the kitchen.

"C'mon! I want you to meet her too!" he said excitedly, grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the house.

"Jake, wait! I don't think I can…" I protested.

"We're coming! Hold your horses, old man!" he joked with his dad.

I felt sick thinking about all of the possibilities of meeting Jake's _other woman_. I had no idea what he expected from me or her or both of us, for that matter. Did these wolves set up little harems and have their women all living together?

I think I was about to throw up.

"Jake! Please! Listen to me. I can't do this!" I halted just as we rounded the corner to the living room.

"You must be Bella!" the sickeningly-beautiful woman smiled and approached me.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but I was afraid to say anything. She eyed me and then looked at Jake.

"I'm Rachel. Jake told me you were special but he didn't say how beautiful you were. Your eyes are gorgeous!"

Was this what they did each time Jake found a new woman he liked? This… this 'Rachel' would act like the den mother and give her approval, welcoming them into their sick little family unit?

"I, um…" I stuttered and looked over at Jake.

"I haven't had the chance to tell Bella about you yet. Things have been a little… _crazy_ around here, huh Bella?" he smiled.

"Mommy! Aunt Rachel showed me a magic trick! Wanna see it?" my little boy bounced up to me.

Aunt Rachel? Now she has my son involved in this mess?

"Sure baby, but in a minute OK? Practice it on grandpa and Billy first."

I turned to face _her_. "Um, it's nice to meet you," I grounded out between clenched teeth. "Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and walked away, hoping he would follow me.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I followed Bella into the kitchen, with a pep in my step. I was happy to have my sister back home and more than ecstatic with the knowledge that Bella knew and accepted the imprint.

Things couldn't be better.

****Slap!****

I was stunned that Bella had just hit me. It didn't hurt in the least bit, but I was afraid that she might have injured herself as she cradled her hand.

"I don't want this!"

"Don't want what? Why did you hit me?"

"I reject your imprint."

"What? You what? Why? You can't do that!"

"I just did."

I started growling and shaking. I was taking deep breaths to keep myself from phasing inside the house and hurting her.

"I thought that the imprint was something special…," she started crying.

"It is!"

"Then how many other women do you have, huh Jake?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me!"

"No one! There's no other women in my life. Why would you think that?"

"What about Rachel?"

"What about her?" I was so confused. Did she not like my sister?

"It's me or her."

"What? You're seriously asking me to choose between you and Rachel?"

"Y-yes."

I stared at her in disbelief. I didn't think Bella was like this. She may not have had the best family life growing up but I never once thought she'd want to break up _my_ family.

But Bella was my imprint and I couldn't bear the thought of not having her in my life. I would never give up my sister but Bella needed to know that she was, no IS, the most important woman in my life.

"OK then," I sighed. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To try and explain to my sister why you don't want to meet her without explaining the imprint and revealing our secret about the pack," I said and turned to walk away.

"Wh-what?"

I sighed. "I said, I'm going to try and explain everything without…"

"No, no. Not that. Did you say your s-sister?"

I nodded. Was she changing her mind about Rachel? I didn't have time to dwell on that because in an instant, Bella threw herself at me, locking her arms around my neck, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

I had to push her away after a few minutes.

"Um, not that I'd ever complain about being kissed like that, but can you please tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm so sorry Jake. I… I thought that Rachel…" she paused.

"You thought what about Rachel?"

"God, this is so embarrassing. I thought Rachel was… never mind. I just had NO IDEA she was your sister!"

"What? You didn't?"

She shook her head and continued to smile.

"Well, who did you think she was then?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "You don't want to know. It doesn't matter now. I'm sorry I assumed. It was just that I heard you on the phone yesterday saying 'I love you' to someone and then Seth said you already imprinted and then I saw Rachel and she was gorgeous…"

"Bella, you seriously thought me… me and Rachel?" I asked disgusted by the thought.

She nodded.

"Ew! That's my sister!"

She laughed. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"Soooo… does this mean you accept the imprint?"

"Most definitely," she smiled and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK - I give credit where credit is due!**

**Thanks to the following for their suggestion for this chapter - It may not have been EXACTLY what you suggested but many were the same and I went with it from there:**

**FaithReyes, pinkindianpaintbruhs and br-girl.**

**And please check out the Tribal Daddy OUTTAKE - The Jerry Springer Show next! **

**http: / (dot)fanfiction (dot) net / s / 6292645 / 1 /**

****Remove the spaces and (dots)****

**It's from me and little furry cannibals... hope you like it!**

**You know the drill... leave a review and get a preview!**

**Thanks again for all the love and support for this story.**

**Hugs,**  
**Juls**


	6. Author Note

_(peeks head around computer screen)_

**Hello everyone!**

_(sigh)_

I apologize to each and every one of you for not writing or updating either of my stories.

Real life is no fun sometimes... as most of you know.

But this time it dragged me down, beat me up and then started all over again.

But no worries. I'm stronger than the people who thought they could do that do me.

_**I WILL be back!**_

Getting repeated and awesome reviews (even after my stories went on hiatus) and PMs from my faithful readers and friends checking in on me and asking for updates has started to bring my muse out of hiding (_she felt much safer being tucked away for a while_).

So thanks again for your kind words and I hope to start writing again soon.

Big hugs,  
Juls


End file.
